The Order of Winchester
by MillieMaeB
Summary: Started this because I wanted to try writing vampire sex (yes, I'm a little ashamed) but I've decided to keep it going. There is plot, promise! & although pretty much everyone becomes vampires there's hardly any angst, I like happy endings too much! Rated M for lang/smut. Slash/Het VampJohn/VampCameron, VampDean, VampSam..well, you get the idea! SG1/SGA in future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

John stood outside the study door shifting from one foot to another. Tonight his curiosity had been peaked and he so desperately wanted answers but was unsure if the questions that rolled around his mind were acceptable to ask.

"_For fuck's sake stop lurking outside my damn door and come in John"_

He jumped slightly and grinned, the way they could communicate through their thoughts still surprised him sometimes, and sent little shivers of childish glee down his spine.

"_John!"_

Wiping the smirk off his face John opened the door and stepped in, closing it quietly behind him. His Sire smiled at him over steepled fingers and tipped back in his chair. He raised a brow. "And what has your arse all twitchy John? You've been sending out little waves of anxiety all evening, it's incredibly distracting"

He licked his lips and shuffled his feet "I'm sorry Sire. Um, I wanted to ask some questions, but, um, I am unsure…" John trailed off, silently berating himself for still turning into a stammering moron around the older vampire. Shit, he'd been here nearly two years now.

"Drop the Sire John, how many times? And relax" Dean gestured to the couch "Sit. Take your time"

Nodding, and murmuring his thanks, John made his way over to a seat and dropped down, still falling into the sprawl he'd perfected as a human. It was a guaranteed way to piss off whichever member of authority happened to be bollocking him at the time. His Sire chuckled.

"Surprised they still managed to bollock you all spread out like that, personally I'd have preferred to fuck your rebellious little arse"

John gave thanks he was no longer capable of flushing. "Shit, cut it out Dean" He shifted position, and squirmed uncomfortably before sighing and giving in, ending up back in his lazy sprawl.

Dean grinned at him. "You can't fight it John" He gestured to his position on the couch "It was too ingrained in you as a human"

"Great"

"So, my Childe, what is it that is bothering you?"

John closed his eyes. When Dean had found him all those months ago, lying in a pool of his own blood where the other vampire had practically ripped his throat out, he had been given a choice. If he'd been given that same choice when he wasn't in the middle of dying a slow and painful death he'd like to think that he would have chosen differently, but looking up into green, kind eyes as the world around him grew dark he'd nodded, tears sliding down his face.

He started at the hand on his arm and snapped his eyes open. Dean frowned at him, those same beautiful green eyes searching his, reflecting anxiousness, apprehension. "John, what is wrong? Please"

Smiling at his Sire John laid a hand over his, thumb rubbing small circles over the pale smooth skin. "Nothing, just remembering, that's all"

Dean nodded "Good, cause when we start forgetting is when the rampaging killing sprees start happening"

John snorted then chewed on his lip "Um, Tara was talking about finding her uh, mate?"

"Ah" Dean leant back against the couch, spreading his arms along the back "You're curious?"

"Yes" He turned to look at his Sire "We're not, um…" John waved a hand vaguely.

Dean ran lazy fingers through John's hair, causing him to growl quietly "No darlin', as hot as you are and as much as I love having you in my bed we're not mates. We're Sire and Childe, we have a strong bond that allows us to sense one another, communicate with the other and draws us to protect and comfort each other but the bond that is formed between mates runs even deeper"

John raised his brows. When his transformation had been complete he'd been blown away by the connection he'd felt to the other vampire, the sense of belonging and being loved, wanted. He couldn't believe there would be something that would ever surpass that.

Dean sighed, a human habit he hadn't been able to drop, despite not needing to draw breath. "I have never found my mate, there is only one out there for each of us, I may have to wait another day or another century, depends when it's their souls turn to live, exist here on Earth, so I cannot honestly tell you what it is like, only what I have been told, what I have witnessed"

John nodded "Please?"

"When you are close to them, usually being in a five mile radius is sufficient, you will feel a tugging, a pull. It will draw you to them, help you seek them out. They may feel it but not as strongly, they may push it away as a nagging thought that they have forgotten something, or are being paranoid. Once you have felt this pull the bond will have started to form John, there will be no going back, if you try to walk away from it you will both be driven insane"

"More killing sprees?"

Dean snorted "Yeah baby, usually just before you die a painful death"

"Ah, shit"

His Sire tightened his grip on the back of Johns neck, he let out a hiss "Have you felt this John? You must tell me"

"Um no. No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean. Shit, loosen the headlock will you?"

A cool hand massaged his bruised muscles "Sorry John, just got a little worried there. If you ever feel anything like this you must tell me ok?"

John winced slightly as he nodded "Ok. Um, is that because you don't want me to um, you know?"

"God no John, I wouldn't stand in the way of you being happy. I'm told it's an incredible feeling. I'd just want to make sure you were ok, safe. That's all"

"Ok. What's next?"

Dean shifted a little "Well, if all goes to plan, really great sex, a lot of emotional bonding, talking" He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat, John grinned "And then you complete the bond"

"Uh, complete?"

"This bond is meant to last until one or both of you end John"

"Shit, I'd have to uh, turn them? Wouldn't they already be a vampire?"

"Sorry darlin', not how it works. Our mates are always human, turning them is what cements the bond, completes it"

"I have to kill the person I've apparently fallen in love with?"

"Not kill baby, turn"

"But they have to die?"

He felt Dean's hand drop to his shoulder and pull him into the other vampire's lap "Yes John"

Sprawled awkwardly over Dean he idly nuzzled into his neck, tongue darting out to taste his Sire's skin, seeking comfort. The beginnings of the idea he had been having now seemed more like a nightmare than a dream. In a way he hoped he'd never run into his mate, but then when Dean met his John could end up alone. An eternity of that didn't sound like fun. He scratched Dean's throat with one of his fangs, they'd dropped down unnoticed as he lost himself in his thoughts.

His Sire growled quietly and gripped his hair, pulling his face up to meet his "None of that until you tell me the rest John" John squirmed a little and got a slightly more aggressive growl in response, the grip tightened and twisted. "Tell me"

Fuck, his body never knew what to do when Dean began to turn on his dominance. Apparently this time it was going for fear, along with a half hard dick. Great. "Would I have known my mate when I was human? I mean, could you have loved them, or wanted them, before?"

Dean raised a brow and released him "You have someone in mind?"

"I, um, I don't know. We weren't, you know, but he was uh, special. I think. Maybe"

The other vampire rolled his eyes, not something John had seen before "No wonder you weren't fucking him John, you sound about as sure as a fucking high school junior"

"Hey! I never was great at this shit"

"You're a hot, kick arse vampire John, you should have improved by now"

"Yeah, well, apparently not" John muttered.

"Do you wanna go see him baby?"

John swallowed. If he went, if he felt 'it' for him, he'd set in motion a whole giant wheel of fucked-upness, not least having to turn someone who he cared about, did care about, still did? Crap. And if he didn't feel the pull, the tug, what then? Would he be able to forget, move on? Certainly in Dean's arms it was easier but he couldn't stay there forever, especially when one day another vampire would be curled into his Sire's lap, sharing a bond stronger than theirs. "Fuck" he whispered.

"John?" Dean trailed a finger down his throat, dipping it below the neckline of his tee "If I ever found my mate I wouldn't be able to take you to my bed anymore but I would never leave you alone, you hear me? You are my Childe, I love you. And I can't promise there won't be jealousy, just as there will be when you meet yours and my touch will no longer be welcome but our bond cannot be broken, not by anyone. Neither of us will be alone again, ever"

He looked at Dean through his lashes and bit his lip, watching his Sire's pupils dilate a little. "Thank you Sire. I love you too"

Dean growled quietly and slid his hand back into John's hair "Do you want to go John?" He brushed cool lips up his throat.

John whimpered, feeling himself harden even more, and tipped his head back further allowing his Sire better access to his neck. A cool tongue ran slick patterns over his skin, flicking over his pulse point. He shivered slightly. "I..yes, please"

Dean nipped at his skin then pulled his head down so he could look John in the eyes. "Then we go, tomorrow after sunset. Tonight you're all mine" He grinned a predatory grin at him "Just in case this is my last chance to fuck this beautiful body of yours into oblivion"

"Fuck"

His Sire hummed and flipped them onto the floor, rolling his hips into John's "Oh yeah, until you scream my name baby"

John hated himself a little for the whine that was forced from his lips at Dean's words then gasped as his t-shirt was ripped open and sharp teeth grazed over his nipple causing beads of blood to raise to the surface. Lapping at the liquid the older vampire groaned and moved down, opening up more small wounds over John's chest and stomach.

"Taste so good John, so fucking beautiful like this"

Feeling his cock begin to dampen at its tip John moaned and gently thrust up into the man hovering over him. The pleasure he got from his Sire feeding from him was still as strong as it was those first few days he'd spent with him, curled in Dean's bed, seeking reassurance, comfort. He knew later, when Dean was thrusting inside of him, those teeth would sink into his neck, making him cum with a force he never thought possible.

His Sire groaned "Keep those dirty thoughts to yourself boy or I'll fuck you right now and I really don't want to break you, yet"

John thrust up again "Please"

Dean chuckled "Not yet baby" John felt him slide down even further and grip his now steadily leaking cock that was soaking through his sweats. "So wet already for me John" He sucked him though the material, the friction sending pulses of pleasure up John's body, causing his balls to tighten.

"Dean" He breathed.

"Oh yeah" His sweats were yanked down and then _hotwetsuction_, shit. John wrapped his hands round Dean's head, pushing up into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of hitting the back of the other vampires throat. Dean growled around him sending vibrations up his length. "Fuck!"

John's hands were wrenched away and pinned to the floor, his Sire rising up above him. "Greedy little vampire. Tonight is mine" And Dean's lips were pushing down onto his, tongue forcing its way in claiming and swirling and sucking, hips grinding down, the rough denim dragging across his bare cock. John whimpered, sound lost in the mouth crushed against his.

Dean pulled away and John moaned, looking up into blown green eyes, glazed with lust, tongue darting out at the sight of bruised wet lips. God, the man was ridiculously pretty. The other vampire smirked at him. "Pretty isn't quite what I was going for"

John growled "Get outta my head Winchester" He flipped them. "My turn to taste" Not bothering with Dean's shirt John ripped open his jeans and pulled them low enough to release his cock. Swallowing him down he gave a little hum causing the dick in his mouth to twitch and his Sire to groan, then sucking hard John swirled his tongue over the length and drew small, slick circles round the tip, hungrily lapping up the taste of Dean.

"Enough"

John looked up, running his tongue over his lips, catching the last of the liquid that was spread around his mouth. Dean growled. "Stay there" Pushing himself up to stand in front of John he kicked off his jeans and boxers, pulled off his socks and dragged his shirt over his head. Still on his hands and knees John rocked slightly and gave a little appreciative moan at the sight of his naked Sire.

"Yeah, you look real pretty too baby. Don't move" Stepping out of sight John felt him move behind him, his cock jerked in anticipation. Then a cool tongue ran between his arse cheeks and swirled around his entrance.

"Shit"

"Hmm, should have taken this upstairs, no lube down here"

"Shit"

"Don't worry darlin', gonna make you nice and wet"

John trembled slightly, his dick was practically forming puddles on the floor below him now. As Dean's hand appeared in front of him he took the fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around them.

"Good boy. Now hold still"

Another last swirl of the tongue and then a finger was pushing in, John relaxed against the pressure and quietly moaned as it slid in, crooking slightly to brush his prostate. "Shit Dean, not yet"

His Sire gave a dark chuckle and added a second finger, brushing against the bundle of nerves inside of him. His dick jumped. "Dean!"

"Just hold out for me John. Won't be long now"

Cursing quietly John squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to think about anything except the fingers in his arse and, oh shit, yeah the hand on his dick. "Not fair" he gasped.

"Hmm" Then the fingers were gone and the hand wrapped around his dick was gone and Dean was gripping his hips.

"Oh shit" murmured John.

"Uh huh" Dean thrust.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck"

Dean stilled while John adjusted to him, as soon as he relaxed his Sire moved again. Small thrusts to start, then each time he pulled out a little further and pushed in a little harder until John was being practically driven into the floor. Dean growled and wrapped an arm around John, pulling his back against him, still thrusting, centering on his prostate. Then his head was pushed to the side and fangs sank deep into his neck, his blood being taken in long pulls.

John's whole body was shaking "Shit, Dean" He couldn't take much more of this now, the feeding and the fucking overwhelming his senses and then a hand wrapped around his weeping cock and stroked.

"Fuck it!" John saw stars and came hard.

* * *

><p><strong>The next night.<strong>

Dean lay back on the scratchy motel sheets and pillowed the back of his head on his hands. A few moments later his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden rush of want rolling over him from his Childe. He quickly shut down their connection.

"Well fuck me" he murmured "The boy was right"

* * *

><p>John stood and looked up at the apartment building, he licked his lips nervously. As soon as he'd driven to the outskirts of the town he'd felt the pull, the tug of his mate's presence. Pulling over he'd jumped out the car and paced by the side of the road, mind racing. Shit, he hadn't really thought that he was right about this, had kinda hoped he was wrong. But now he'd started it he couldn't stop it, that was what Dean had said. That was the choice he had made when he'd come here. Leaving the car behind he'd followed his instincts, let himself be guided by the pull, the feeling of want and desire, all the while telling himself it could be someone else. It was a big town, lots of people.<p>

But standing here now, looking up at the window where a faint light shone, he knew, deep down in his soul that it was him. Slipping in behind another resident John slowly climbed the stairs, preparing himself for facing the man who he was pretty sure he'd loved as a human, and he damn well wanted now he was a vampire. He snorted to himself. This was going to be complicated _'Oh hey I'm not dead, well technically yeah, but not really. Oh and by the way I need to have sex with you and make you a vampire otherwise we're both gonna die horribly'_. "Fuck" he whispered.

Raising his hand to knock at the door John rolled his shoulders and hesitated. You're a fucking vampire John, grow a fucking pair. His fist landed on the wood. As he stood in the shadows of the hallway his sharp ears picked out the sounds of footsteps heading in his direction. Bare feet padding over carpet, even breaths, the steady beat of the heart of his mate. John offered up a small prayer to whatever God took notice of undead monsters. Please still be hot.

The door swung open and John grinned in the darkness. Oh yeah, still hot. The man frowned slightly into the hall and stepped back.

"Cameron"

He stopped, hand frozen on the door, jaw twitching "John?" He whispered.

John took a metaphorical breath and stepped out of the shadows. "So, how you been?"

Then Cameron's fist connected with his jaw. "Hey!" He rubbed his face, that had actually stung a little, he was impressed. The man had been working out. "What the hell?"

"Two years John" The other man hissed. "Two fucking years" He turned and stalked back into his apartment, leaving the door swinging on its hinges.

John eyed the open door "Bollocks" He told it.

Cameron reappeared, a beer gripped between two fingers. "I didn't leave the door open for some fresh air John"

John looked at him. Say it for fuck's sake.

He sighed "For fuck's sake get in here before I change my mind"

"Thank you" Murmured John and stepped over the threshold.

Cameron looked at him curiously then shrugged, moving to take a seat on the couch. He took a long gulp of beer, John watched his throat work as he swallowed. His cock twitched. Shit. Sprawling in the recliner John attempted to hide his half hard cock and push out the urge to just take his mate right here, right now. They sat in silence.

"What the fuck are you doing here Sheppard?"

John winced at his last name. "Actually I was hoping to go with _'where the fuck have you been?'_ first"

Cameron glared at him. He could sense anger and hurt rolling off his mate, his lips twitching as a hint of desire nudged his mind. John shifted attempting to subtly adjust himself. He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. Another burst of desire rolled over him from the couch. He grinned at his mate, Cameron was feeling the effects of their bond. All he had to do was get him to stop resisting it.

"It's not fucking funny John. Start talking"

"Oh yes Sir" John ripped off the laziest salute he could muster.

"John" And oh God, he'd actually growled at him. John felt his pupils dilate a little. Shit, better get the talking done quick.

"The night before I was supposed to ship out for McMurdo I went to a bar, picked up a guy…" John revelled in the fresh rush of anger and jealousy "…as soon as we were out the bar I was being dragged down the side alley. He was so strong, I pulled out every trick I knew but I couldn't get free"

He was left breathless by the emotions being sent his way. "Shit" he murmured and shook his head.

"John, were you..did he..?"

"No" John fixed his eyes with Cameron's. "I was murdered Cameron, I died in that alley"

Disbelief, rage, confusion "You don't seem so dead to me John"

"He was a vampire Cam" John sat back and waited.

"I hate you"

"No you don't. Right now you're pissed and confused, also a little horny" John smirked at him.

"Excuse me?!"

"I can tell Cam, it's coming off you in waves"

"Right, because now you're a _vampire_ you can tell when someone wants in your pants"

John smiled at him, allowing the predator to come forward, his fangs slid down "Yeah" He growled "I can"

A fresh rush of want, undercut by fear filled his nostrils, seeped into his mind, causing him to growl again "Shit Cam, you need to stop doing that, at least for now"

The other man just sat and stared, blinking at him. "Stop what?" He said dazedly.

"Thinking about sex, it's very.." John licked his lips "…tempting"

"I'm not. And don't even fucking think about it"

"Too late" John closed his eyes, pushed down the beast and attempted to block out his mate. For now it was the only thing he could do.

"John?" Cameron was standing now but he wasn't backing away. "You really need to tell me what the hell is happening"

He nodded. "Right, ok, sorry. You're just kinda fucking with my spidey senses at the moment"

"Spidey senses?"

"We'll get to that" John shifted "The man who attacked me was taken out by another vampire. There's good ones and bad ones, just like humans. Lucky for me this other guy happened to also be in the bar and watched us leave, growing suspicious of the other vampires actions he decided to follow us. Unfortunately by the time he got to me it was too late, I was bleeding out, everything was growing dark. He offered to save me, told me the consequences, and I agreed"

"I was going to come and see you before, about six months after it happened but then my Sire brought me a paper one morning. My dogtags had been found in the alley covered in my blood, I was officially missing presumed dead. Then I thought about having to explain to you what happened and what I was now, and it seemed easier to just let it go. Walk away from everything"

Cameron rubbed his temples "You're a stupid fucking bastard Sheppard"

"Thank you Cameron"

The other man clenched his jaw "And if I actually believe this shit then I have to wonder why you're here now? Get a little peckish did we?"

"In a way" John closed his eyes as his mate's emotions burst through the block he'd put up, he tried to push back want, desire, lust. "Shit Cam"

"What?!"

John moved, fast. Cameron blinked up at the man straddling his hips, then struggled to push him off. John didn't budge an inch. Cam swore quietly, he'd always been the stronger man, his muscle mass greater than John's. "When I punched you didn't even step back"

"That'd be the super strength"

"You're um, quick"

"Uh huh"

"Shit"

"Hmm" This may not have been a good idea. With his mate trapped under him, sat on the couch, his scent was intoxicating. His body radiated warmth, while the quickening beat of his heart was pounding in John's ears, along with the sound of rushing blood. As he felt the realisation hit Cameron it was quickly followed by fear, panic. John reached out searching for the desire he'd felt earlier. He grinned, oh yeah, there it was, now to give it a little nudge.

John gripped his mates chin raising his face and tilting it slightly to the side, Cameron's eyes widened and darkened "John?"

"Shh, won't hurt you I promise" Then he was dipping his head, running his tongue over the sensitive flesh of his mates throat. John moaned, this was so good, so sweet, he had no idea what the taste of Cameron's blood would do for him but his cock was getting pretty desperate to find out. His fangs slid down, gently grazing the skin. The man started to struggle underneath him again, panic rising.

John leant back, whimpering a little at the loss of contact, of taste. "Cameron" he growled "You need to relax"

"Relax!" He squirmed again "Jesus John, stop. Get the fuck off"

"No"

"John!"

"No, don't want to"

"Stubborn fucking bastard"

"That's horny stubborn fucking bastard to you"

Cameron hissed in a breath. "Please John. At least explain what the fuck is going on? You telling me you can't get laid elsewhere?"

"Of course I can Cameron, look at me. But I only want you. Have to have you" He felt his mates cock harden beneath his thigh and John moaned, rolling his hips into it "I know you can feel it Cameron, the connection, it must have been niggling at you for hours now, right around the time I drove into town. And as I get closer it gets stronger, right now with me on top of you like this it must be practically screaming at you. That's why this…" John ran a finger up Cam's jean covered cock "….is begging me to fuck you, even if you can't say it"

His mates eyes clouded over, lust glazing the startling blue. "Shit" he whispered.

John hummed and pressed his lips to Cameron's "That's it baby, just give in to it. I'm gonna make it so good for you I promise" Cameron whimpered and John pushed his tongue through his parted lips, stroking over his tongue, sucking it into his mouth. Uncertainty began to annoyingly interrupt the lovely feelings of pleasure currently sparking through John's body, prodding away at his state of bliss at the taste of Cameron Mitchell. He growled and got to his feet, placing himself at the other side of the room to his mate, folding his arms across his chest. "What now?"

Cameron attempted to glare at him, the effect being slightly lost due to the blown pupils and quick pants that gave away his desire. John smirked at him. "Wipe that smug look off your face Sheppard" Cam shifted "Look, apart from the fact I'm dealing with the slightly terrifying realisation that vampire's are real, and you're one of them, I'm also pretty sure I never wanted in a guys pants before"

John raised a brow. Back when he was human he'd been pretty sure Cameron Mitchell was straight too, that's why he'd never attempted to initiate any touch, or any conversation that could lead to some embarrassing revelations, and possibly the end of his career. But he'd wanted him, hell their close friendship had been sweet torture, John not being able to decide whether being around him without the sex was worse than not being around him at all.

"And yet your cock is saying otherwise Cameron" He purred.

Cam's fingers dug into the fabric of the couch and he swallowed "Have you done something to me John? To make me want this?"

"So you do want it?"

"Answer the damn question"

"The only thing I did was drive into town Cam. The rest is out of my control, we were meant to be, you are meant to be mine"

Another rush of fear, want. John hummed "Yeah, you like the sound of that don't you?" He dropped his barriers, time for Cameron to get a taste of what John was feeling for a change. Their bond was new, weak but it was enough for the human to be able to pick up on John's currently raw emotions, skim his mind.

The man in front of him thunked his head back onto the couch, eyes fluttering closed. "Holy fucking shit. What is that?" His hips rolled slightly and John fought the urge to haul him off to bed.

"That's the beginning of our bond Cameron, you're feeling what I am, sensing my thoughts, picking up on my emotions, my desires"

"Stop" The other man whispered.

"No, I'm sorry Cameron but I can't. Now it's started I can't stop it. If I walk away we will both slowly sink into insanity, and I will die, shortly after ripping the throats from any unfortunate humans who happen to be around me at the time"

Cam raised his head and tried to focus on John, a slight sheen of sweat glistened on his skin "Why?"

"Because you're my mate, and I am yours. I can't live without you, my soul would shatter, I would become a monster and then I would end"

The other man blinked slowly. "I fucking mourned you John"

A wave of hurt and despair rolled over the desire, causing John to swallow back a weird sick feeling. Settling back over his mate before the man had time to take another breath John ran fingers through his hair and dipped his mouth to his ear. "I'm so sorry Cameron. I won't leave you again, ever, I promise baby" He felt the exhaustion of the human, the strain of resisting taking its toll. "You have to give in Cameron, you're making yourself sick, please" John pressed his mouth against warm lips. "Please?" He murmured.

Cam rolled under him slightly and nodded, not moving his mouth from John's.

"Thank you Cameron"

John moaned as he swept his tongue over his mates, revelling in his warmth. Tonight would be the last time he would get to feel Cam like this, skin warm, blood rushing, heart beating strong in his chest, he meant to make the most of it. Taste all of him, touch everywhere. He forced his feelings into the other man's mind, swallowing his groans and rocking over the hardness in his jeans. Cameron's hands slid into his hair, gripping him, pulling him in tighter to his body. "Fuck" muttered John. He pulled away and stood, grinning at his mates little whimper.

He held out his hand "Bedroom Cameron, I'm not fucking you on a couch for our first time"

Standing silently Cam grabbed his hand and led him down the hall, pushing open a door and stepping into the master bedroom. John pushed himself up against his back and wound his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. "Strip for me baby" He stepped back.

Not turning around Cameron pulled off his t-shirt revealing taut muscles, tanned smooth skin stretching as he flicked open the button fly on his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them off his feet. John growled quietly, the man had been going commando and now he stood, back to John, naked skin shining in the soft lamp light. Eyeing his mates now bare arse John let him see just what he intended to do it later and Cameron let out a little whine, fear now almost undetectable under the pure want, lust.

Humming quietly John stepped forward, running his hands up the humans back, kneading hard muscle. "Just relax baby" He walked around to face him. Dropping his eyes John took in all the skin on display for him, frowning slightly at the crisscrossed scars across Cameron's thigh. He dragged a finger over them and Cam flinched slightly "Won't have to worry about these anymore, no more pain, no more aches"

Licking his lips he ran his eyes over his mate's cock, now completely hard and leaking slightly at the tip. He growled again and wrapped his hand around it, gently pulling on the skin, dragging it slowly up and down. Cameron shuddered. "John"

"Oh yeah, you're going to enjoy this baby. I was good before but as a vampire I'm pretty outstanding, if I do say so myself" He leant in and brushed his lips over Cam's "There's a few upsides to not needing to breathe.." John went to his knees "…or swallow"

"Shit"

"Hmm" Placing his tongue at the base of the cock in front of him John ran it up the sensitive underside, lapping at the drops of pre-cum forming at the head and running down Cameron's length. Cam groaned and gently rested his hands on John's shoulders. Opening wide John wrapped his mouth around his mate's cock, sucking and licking he took his lover in until he felt him hit the back of his throat. Tracing his tongue along the underside again he pulled back then sucked the man back down. Hollowing out his cheeks and sucking John gripped Cam's thighs, careful not to hurt him, and nodded gently.

"Crap" whispered Cam, and thrust gently. Moaning as the man above him thrust harder into his mouth John could feel his own cock swelling, balls tightening. The taste of him was overwhelming, John was pretty sure the first few times they fucked it was going to be embarrassingly quick. As soon as he felt Cameron swell in his mouth he pulled back, whimpering a little at the loss of taste, fullness.

Cam growled. John ran a slick stripe across his hip bone, nipping gently "Next time Cameron, I want you to cum when I'm inside of you tonight"

His mate shuddered and rolled his hips, gently bumping John's nose. Rising to his feet he pulled Cameron over to the bed, gently shoving him until he was laid out on his back, head propped on the pillows. Drinking in the sight of his mate, all flushed skin and dripping cock, John moaned and pushed the heel of his hand into his own crotch. "You're not good for my control baby" Then he flicked open the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and reaching for his fly. He paused grinning as he heard the man on the bed's heart speed up another notch. Looking at him through his lashes he pushed his jeans and boxers off in one movement and kicked them to one side.

Cameron closed his eyes and swallowed. "Look at me Cameron"

As he opened his eyes Cameron's cock jerked and more liquid rolled from the tip, dripping down onto his stomach. "Glad I please you as much as you please me" John stalked to the bottom of the bed and crawled up between the mans legs, unable to resist lapping up more of his taste as he passed.

"John" warned Cam.

He grinned up at him and shifted, settling between strong thighs, pinning their cocks between them. Rocking slightly John leaned down for another taste, tongue delving into his lovers hot wet mouth. Moaning at the sensations John ground down further onto their cocks, the beautiful feeling of friction sending sparks of pleasure across his nerves. The man under him squirmed and muttered into his mouth. John raised his head and looked down questioningly.

"You need to stop that John" panted Cam.

"Hmm, yeah me too" He gently circled his hips once more then pushed himself up to a kneeling position "Hands and knees Cam"

"No"

"What?"

"No John. You want this? I have to see you"

John frowned "It'll hurt more this way the first time"

"Doesn't matter"

"Cam.."

"John, please. Don't you think you owe me, after what I'm giving you?"

"Fuck"

"Yes, this way"

John growled "Fine" Reaching for the lube he'd dropped on the bed earlier, unnoticed by Cam, he clicked open the lid and poured some over his hand and down between his mate's legs.

"John?" The uncertainty was back.

"Baby, you got your own way once, believe me you're gonna thank me for this in a little while"

"Shit"

"Relax Cameron, you're too special for me to ever hurt you, I promise"

John slid his mouth back down over Cameron's cock, it was only half hard now which was understandable. As his tongue swirled around the velvet skin he began to feel it swell again in his mouth and Cam let out a little moan. John pushed one finger between his arse cheeks and slid inside his lover, groaning at _hottightwet. _His lovers breath hitched and John felt him tense around his finger. Sucking hard and curling up to brush the man's prostate he was rewarded with another spurt of pre-cum and his name ground out from above him.

Sliding in a second finger while Cam was still coming down from discovering the wonderful possibilities of locating his prostate John groaned again and rewarded his mate with another wiggle of his fingers.

"Shit John, stop"

His cock slid free of John's mouth. "Did I hurt you baby?"

Cameron attempted to even out his breaths "Yes, no, shit yes but stop doing that if you still want me to wait. Jesus"

John smirked at him. "Say hello to your prostate Cameron" He curled his fingers and his mate cried out his name. "One more, won't be long till I'm in you, I promise"

"Hurry the fuck up John"

He growled quietly and forcefully pushed in a third finger "Quick enough for you honey?" Cameron cursed him out and writhed on his fingers, but his cock stayed swollen, twitching and leaking over his stomach. John made a little approving noise and twisted his fingers gently, then slowly scissored them out. His mate quieted and took a shaky breath, clenching and unclenching around him.

"That's it Cameron, take your time, explore how it feels" John moved inside of him again, another slow twist, gentle stretch.

"God John, I can't..it's like…shit"

"Tell me baby" John pressed a kiss to his stomach.

"All I can see is you" Cam whispered.

John groaned with pleasure, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, slicking himself up. "Have to be in you now"

"Please"

The waves of love and want and desire being sent his way made John's body ache, his fangs sliding down in preparation for the taking of his mate. Sliding an arm under Cameron's hips, slightly raising them, John tapped into his last shred of control over the beast inside of him and slowly, inch by agonising inch, pushed his way into his soul mate.

Head bowed over Cameron's body, John clenched his jaw and waited, allowing the human below him to adjust. Muscles fluttered around his cock. "Cam" he ground out.

A hand brushed down his chest and he looked up into his mate's darkened gaze, the stunning blue nearly lost to pupils blown wide. "I'm ready John"

Wiping away the single tear that had escaped and ran down his lovers cheek John pressed his lips to Cam's. "Will you forgive me?" He whispered.

Cameron wrapped his legs around John and gripped his arms "Everyday, until my end"

Growling John pulled back and thrust deep into his mate, tongue laving the sensitive skin on his neck. As his cock relentlessly thrust over the man's prostate John sank his fangs deep into his neck, drinking down the sweet, sweet taste of Cameron Mitchell.

* * *

><p>Dean slammed upright on the bed, hot white stripes shooting over his stomach and chest. Cursing he shut the door on the connection to his Childe. His barrier must have slipped down as he slept.<p>

He gave a shaky laugh. John's mate must be one hell of a fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Four days later.<strong>

General Jack O'Neill ran his eyes over the official letter of resignation and the signed debrief papers. They'd been delivered to his office this morning, dated yesterday. Looking over the other, slightly less official letter currently in his hand he pursed his lips in thought.

_Jack,_

_I hope this letter is never included in my official resignation papers but is, of course, ultimately your decision._

_Some years ago I met someone who became very special to me, their loss shortly before my accident was devastating. Now they are back and I have a second chance, another shot at what has been missing in my life for too long now._

_Unfortunately the regs will not allow me to have both this and my spot on SG-1. If our government and military ever manage to collectively pull their heads out their arses I hope you'll think about having me back. _

_I think we all know I never really led them, you trained them too well for that, but they have all become friends, a family even. Please tell them how much I will miss them, how sorry I am I couldn't say goodbye in person._

_I want to thank you, for the opportunities you handed to me, and for your friendship._

_Take care, Cameron._

Jack sighed and dropped the letter into the shredder. Picking up the phone in his office he dialled.

"Jack?"

"Hi Carter"

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later.<strong>

Cameron uncurled and stretched, flexing his arm muscles, grinning at the absence of the usual twinge in his thigh when he would wake.

His mate snorted beside him "It's been two months Cam"

Cam rolled onto his side and nuzzled into John's neck, tongue flicking out for a taste. "And I'm still enjoying, John" Sliding his hand back under the comforter he wrapped his fingers around the older vampire's cock and stroked gently. John twitched in his grip and let out a low growl.

"You know for a straight guy you're awfully handsy"

Cameron huffed against his throat. "You complaining Shep?" He tightened his grip and ran his thumb over the head of his mate's cock.

John hummed. "Well, there could be a little more…"

Their door shook as a fist pounded on it from the other side.

"Fuck" Cameron released his mate and rolled onto his back.

"Need to talk to you, study now!" Yelled Dean from the other side of the door "And put some fucking clothes on first!"

They heard him stalk down the hallway muttering to himself.

"Shit" Cam rolled out of bed and went to retrieve his jeans. Although his bond to the older vampire wasn't as strong as his mates he'd still picked up on the waves of worry rolling off him and into their bedroom. He'd only ever known Dean to be cool, calm and completely in control.

"Yeah baby" John was pulling a tee over his head, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed Cameron's hand "Come on, don't worry, he's not at the angry stage yet"

"It's the 'yet' I'm worried about"

John snorted and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

Once his transformation had been complete Cameron had left town with John, moving into the sprawling stone-built ranch nestled in 30 acres of Texan land that was their nest. It had instantly felt like home, and not just because the scent of his mate and his GrandSire had permeated the old stone, but it had reminded him of his parents house, albeit on a slightly larger scale.

Dean had welcomed him without question, John's obvious happiness seeming to please him. They'd spoken alone only once, as his mate had slept upstairs, and Dean had reassured him that he was family now, that he belonged here. There was a tugging on his hand.

"Cam?" John looked at him questioningly.

He realised he'd stopped on the bottom step, lost in thought. Cameron smiled at his mate "Sorry, just thinking"

"Uh oh"

"Hey!"

"_When you've quite finished your chick flick moment I'd be so honoured if you could join me" _Dean's growl vibrated through his head.

"Shit" John yanked him off the stairs and made his way to the study.

* * *

><p>"Sit, for Christ's sake" Dean waved a hand at them. He was propped against his desk, ankles crossed, arms folded across his chest.<p>

John dropped down onto the couch leaving a seat empty between him and his mate. He was guessing he needed to concentrate completely on whatever it was that had Dean so pissed. He frowned, the feelings washing over him from his Sire were even more intense now they were in the same room. Dean was usually so careful at keeping their connection muted, especially since Cam had arrived.

Dean sighed "I'm sorry John, I'm trying to control it but I'm a little wired right now, not to mention extremely pissed"

John waved a hand "Doesn't matter Dean, what's wrong?"

"I've never told either of you how I was turned, my life before this" He gestured vaguely to the room. Both younger vampire's shook their heads, staying silent, wondering where the hell this was going.

"I don't have much time, need to leave as soon as the sun sets but I wanted to explain before I took off. I may be gone a while"

"A while?" Echoed Cam.

"Yeah darlin'" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I was turned twelve years ago whilst on a hunt along with my younger brother Sam"

John raised his brows "You have a brother?"

"Yeah, we were close until all this shit went down. My family didn't hunt animals John, we hunted monsters, demons, things like us"

Cameron sucked in a breath.

"Sucks doesn't it" Dean grimaced "It wasn't until we became what we hunted that we understood that not all monsters were evil, there's good and bad versions of them, just like humans. I thought Sam would deal much better with our situation than me, I was always the quick-tempered one, the thick-headed one but he really struggled to find his feet, find a place for himself in our new world. Our Sire was a rogue vamp, like the one who attacked you" he gestured at John. "So we had no nest, no family to help us through it"

"I found this place a year after we were turned and made the decision to stay. It was isolated enough to keep us safe and let us work out what the hell we were going to do. I also kinda hoped it would give Sammy time to adjust, have a stable home, somewhere he felt safe. But a couple of months after we moved in he left. Said he had to find his own place, figure out what he was going to do alone. There was a time I would have followed him, or knocked him the fuck out to keep him here, but looking down the long dark tunnel that is eternal life seems to change your outlook on things"

"Over the years I ventured out more and more, using my new found strength to protect people, hunt down the rogue's, take them out. Matthew and Tara also became my Children, after I was too late to save their human life, and then came you"

"What happened to Sam?"

Dean turned his gaze on Cameron "About five years ago he got in touch. Said he'd found his mate and had joined another nest. I discreetly checked them out, they seemed like the good guys so I left well alone. We speak regularly now, but it's still not like it was. Not sure it'll ever be" He forced out a breath. "But he's still my brother, and we share a Sire, and he's in trouble. His nest is being threatened, a bunch of Werewolves have moved into their territory, want them out. I'm going to give him a hand"

"Then we come too"

"No John. It's too dangerous, I won't put you at risk, especially now you've found Cameron. If one of you was lost the effect would be devastating" Dean shifted a little "And you're my family, my Childe and GrandChilde, it goes against every instinct in my body to take you into danger"

"Dean, you'll need us there, let us help. If you don't come back it'll be just as bad"

"No it won't Cam. You can both continue without me but not without each other" The older vampire pointed at him "You stay here, if you follow me I'll kick both your arses and you can spend eternity as little piles of dust you hear me?"

"Shit Dean.."

He growled, causing little shivers of fear to run up John's spine "No John. I mean it. Werewolves are strong fuckers, fast too, in vampire years you're both too young to be strong enough"

* * *

><p><strong>Six weeks later<strong>

John screamed as the pain tore across his stomach, doubling over in the shower, fighting the desire to just pass out. The door flew open.

"John?!"

"Dean, downstairs" John panted "Now"

"Shit"

* * *

><p>Hearing his mate on his heels Cameron sped up, he could smell the blood now. His fangs slid down and he growled. Sliding to his knees in the entrance hall he shut the smell of the blood out and rested a hand on Dean's cheek. "Dean? GrandSire? Can you hear me?" He prodded Dean's mind and swallowed when all he found was darkness.<p>

A hand gripped his shoulder. "Let me see Cameron"

Cam watched John run his hands over Dean's body, nose following, trying to assess the damage. He fought down a peculiar wave of jealousy.

"Not the same baby" John lifted Dean in his arms "Get all the blood we have Cameron, we need to try to get him to feed" He tilted his head "Matthew and Tara are on their way. He can at least take from Tara, she's unmated"

Cam nodded and headed towards the kitchen. "He can have your's if he needs it John"

"Thank you my love"

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later.<strong>

John woke to a gentle tugging on his wrist, he opened his eyes and smiled. His Sire was still unconscious but was feeding from him, meaning Dean was slowly fighting his way back from wherever his mind had taken him in order to heal. The first two days had been terrifying, each of them in turn curling around him, minds trying to seek his out, forcing blood down his throat to encourage his body to heal.

Dean had always sheltered his family, kept them safe, shielded from the other monsters that roamed the Earth. The realisation that even they were prey, could be killed, hurt, had sent shock waves through them. John frowned, when his Sire was up to full strength they were all going to have a little chat about what was and was not acceptable to be hidden from them.

He hissed as the fangs sank deeper into his skin, this was the beast feeding, acting on instinct and it wasn't gentle.

"_John?"_

"_It's ok Cam. He's feeding in his sleep"_

"_He's hurting you"_

"_He doesn't know. I'm fine my love"_

"_Let me take my turn"_

"_No, you're not ready baby. Rest, I'll call you when it's time"_

"_I hate this"_

"_I know. Thank you Cameron"_

"_You owe me really great sex when this is done"_

"_It'll be my pleasure"_

* * *

><p>Cameron pulled the comforter up to their necks and wrapped himself around his mate. Dean still hadn't woken but his fever had left him and he was feeding more frequently now, leaving all of them drained and exhausted. Earlier he'd ordered the other three to go out and feed, with instructions to bring back as much fresh blood as they could for John.<p>

When they'd returned he'd gently removed his GrandSire's fangs from his mate's wrist and lifted John from the bed, carrying him to their room. Tara had followed him with four pints of fresh blood and placed them in the fridge that stood near their bed.

She'd laid a hand on his arm and smiled up at him

"_We will take the next three shifts Cameron, we are well fed, thanks to you. Comfort your mate, make sure you both feed" She gestured to the fridge "We will call if there is a change"_

"_Thank you Tara" He smiled tiredly at her. "Are you resting? Finding comfort?" Cam was a little worried that she was the only unmated, currently conscious, vampire in the nest._

"_Yes Cameron" She patted his arm. "You must have been the boss as a human"_

"_Um, I was?"_

"_You are the youngest of us, yet you take charge, as does John. You also think of others before yourself"_

"_Are you saying I'm bossy?"_

"_Maybe a little, in a good way"_

_He half-heartedly glared at her "If you need anything you come to us"_

"_Of course Cam, thank you"_

A tongue ran along his collar-bone, stirring him from his thoughts. John hummed into his skin. Cameron pulled away, slightly frowning at his mate's whimper.

"John, are you with me baby?"

He hummed again and shifted trying to regain contact with Cam.

"John? Sweetheart I can't give you anymore, I'm sorry. You need to wake up to drink"

Cameron hissed as John gripped him, forcing his face into the younger vampire's throat, fangs scratching his skin "Shit, John?"

"_John!"_

"_Just a taste baby"_

"_No, wake up you bastard"_

John growled and opened his mouth.

"Fuck" _"John!"_

His mate grumbled in his sleep and pulled back, he groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "Shit Cameron, I'm so sorry"

"Hey, it's ok. You're exhausted, you shouldn't have let him feed for so long"

"I don't know what else to do"

Cam shivered at the little wave of despair that rolled off his lover. He pressed a kiss to his mouth "You're doing great John, he's getting better"

"And I'm neglecting you, hurting you"

He frowned at him "Shut up you dick, I shall merely add this to your 'I owe Cameron hot sex' list"

John smiled weakly at him. "I need to feed my love"

"I'll get you some" Cameron winced as his feet hit the floor and his legs wobbled.

His mate growled quietly "And you too baby"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

Dean stirred and shifted slightly, groaning at the pounding in his head. He tensed as the arm thrown around his waist tightened its grip.

"Sire?"

"Tara?" He whispered.

"Yes. It is so good to hear your voice Sire. We thought…"

He winced as her relief washed over him, traces of despair fluttering around the edges. "Hey" He gingerly turned in her embrace, pulling her in closer "It's ok my Childe, I'm fine, I'm back"

Tara nodded against his chest and looked up at him "You must feed again Sire, you'll still be weak"

Dean looked her over, prodding gently at her mind, her memories. He frowned "Not from you darlin', or any of the others"

She sighed. "Dean.."

"No Tara. Fetch me some fresh from the fridge. I've taken enough from you, all of you. Fuck, you all feel exhausted"

"We gladly did what was needed"

"Hmm" Dean slid a hand into her blonde waves and pressed his lips to hers, moaning quietly as she opened her mouth, brushing her tongue across his. Reluctantly pulling back he smiled down at her. "Thank you my Childe, now you must get out of my bed before I do something that will cause me to relapse"

She pouted up at him "As long as you promise I can get back in it when you're better"

He growled quietly, his muscles protesting at the surge of want moving through his battered body "Out, now"

Smirking at him his oldest Childe rolled out of bed and padded over to the fridge. Watching her deliberately arch her back, lifting her arse in the air as she pulled out the containers of blood Dean rolled his eyes. "I pity the poor fucker who eventually becomes your mate"

There was a snort from the doorway "She sexually harassing you already Sire?"

He raised a brow at Matthew who was standing in the doorway with his mate Jenna and pushed himself up into a sitting position, hissing at another shot of pain. "Fucking werewolves"

"It is your own fault Dean" Tara handed him a glass of blood and curled up against his side "You should have stayed with Sam and Tash, they would have helped you heal before your long journey"

Matthew murmured his agreement and made his way to the bed, dragging Jenna after him. Sitting down with legs stretched out in front of him, he propped himself against the footboard and pulled her down into his lap.

"You spoke to my brother?"

They all shifted uncomfortably at his tone.

"Damn right we did" John pushed off the door frame, snagging his mates hand and dragging him in the room behind him. "Just what the hell were you thinking?"

Dean growled. "Watch your mouth Childe"

Cam gave another, quieter growl in warning and glared at the older vampire. Tara grinned. "Oooh, if you were all naked this would be just like my dream"

"Shut up Tara" Dean glared at her. "And as for you" He pointed at John. "It's none of your damn business what I was thinking. I told you this wasn't your concern"

"Yeah, well it became our concern when you passed out in the hallway and we had to spend a week trying to bring you back"

"John.."

"Next time you take us"

"No"

"Yes"

"You're not strong enough"

"This is what we used to do Dean, before this, before you. We've had training, hell Cameron spent several months getting his arse regularly handed to him by things stronger than him.."

"Wasn't that regularly"

Dean snorted.

"..and he survived. He even won a few times"

"Please, I was awesome"

"You got beaten up a lot baby"

Cam rolled his eyes. "Look, the point John is trying to make, and failing miserably, is that we can help, we may be a few years behind you strength wise but sometimes its about experience too, knowledge, tactics" He grinned. "And if that doesn't work, we'll just send Tara in, she can sexually frustrate them to death"

"Bite me Cameron" She smiled at him. "I kick arse too"

Dean dropped a kiss to her hair. "Course you do darlin'"

"Are you patronising me?"

"No"

His oldest Childe narrowed her gaze. He smirked back at her. "We'll talk about this again later, when I'm feeling more up to kicking your arses.."

"Naked?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "..but for now all fuck off, get some rest. You sure as hell need it and so do I"

Matthew eyed his Sire. "Do you need anything before we go?"

"No, now go away. And take that pretty mate of yours with you"

Jenna smiled serenely. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"You've been spending too much time with Tara" Her mate pulled her from the bed and nodded at the other vampire's. "We'll see you later"

John offered a lazy salute and tugged on Cameron's elbow. "Come on baby, I'm gonna sleep for about three days"

"What about my sex owed?"

They disappeared out his door, their voices drifting down the hall. Tara rolled away from him and he slung an arm over her waist. "Not you darlin', you need to rest with another, it'll help your recovery" She rolled back and nuzzled into his neck. "None of that"

She huffed against his skin.

"I mean it baby" Dean slid back down under the sheets and held his arms open. "Come snuggle"

She made a little disgusted noise and curled up in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later.**

It was night but Dean still stood in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the parking lot of the motel. It reminded him of the places he and Sam used to stay when on the road, he snorted quietly, which was always. The only time they slept in a place that they could closely call home had been when they'd stayed with Bobby. A little pang of sadness momentarily distracted him from his main purpose, it had been a long time since he'd seen the old hunter, since he or Sam had been welcome in his house. They'd gone to see him only days after being turned, tried to explain, but he'd driven them from his door. Not even inviting them in.

The look in his eyes still haunted Dean. And it hadn't helped that he'd gotten so angry, Bobby's rejection of them had pushed Sammy even closer to the edge. Dean could see it happening right in front of him, his brother slipping further away. He sighed, shaking past hurts from his mind, and focused back on what had brought him here. John had taken his mate to see his family, Dean warning them that if Cameron wished to see them again it must be done in the next couple of years, before his non-aging raised suspicions. That was the only part of being turned that really sucked, the people you left behind.

With a temporarily empty nest, all his Children taking time to follow their own desires, he had become restless. Waiting until the sun set he'd driven out to this small town, he came here sometimes, it was close enough to get to and from within a night but far enough away to not be recognised. Sometimes he would just drink, sometimes he would find a willing partner, a human to feed from, leaving them dazed and confused but alive and Dean sated for a while. But tonight had brought him something different and he'd followed his instincts to this crappy little motel.

Dean had felt it when he'd been a mile away from the towns border, a pull, a twinge of desire that had caused the car to swerve momentarily and it had led him here. He ran his eyes over the doors lit up in front of him, then settled on the one with 13 sloppily hammered into it. He rolled his eyes, yeah great, of course. Unlike John he'd had no inclination to actively seek out his mate, half believing that they didn't actually exist, his nest was full enough and he was proud of his Children and loved them very much. It had been enough.

He licked his lips. There were only a few more hours of night left, and probably not that many more before the little insistent tugging would grow into an irresistible need. His eyes snapped to the right as a car parked up and a man exited, disappearing into the small reception. A moment later he reappeared and Dean's gaze narrowed as he stopped in front of Room 13 and opened the door. This man was not his mate, Dean growled quietly.

* * *

><p>Aoife lit a cigarette and began sorting through her bag, she had to leave tomorrow morning, three days here was too long. They would find her. Taking a drag she rested it in the ashtray on the table and zipped up the duffel, slowly exhaling, trying to calm her nerves. She was getting ridiculously paranoid, she thought she'd seen him across the road as she was exiting the store earlier and, even though she'd reassured herself it wasn't by following the man at a safe distance, she still couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.<p>

Padding over to the small bathroom she turned on the shower and grabbed the rest of her smoke. Taking one final long drag, that made her a little spinny, Aoife dumped the dog end in the toilet and stepped under the hot spray. Soaping up first her body then hair she began humming quietly, a tune that she couldn't remember the words to but always comforted her. Vague memories of her Mother being conjured up by the melody. A few moments later she rinsed the conditioner and reached out for a towel, she frowned. She was sure she'd left one in reach, then a hand grabbed her wrist. She yelped, pulling against the tight grip. The curtain was pushed back and he smiled at her.

"Really thought you could hide from us, bitch?"

She licked her lips and tried to stay calm. Sometimes she could talk her brother down, unlike her Father. "I'm sorry Aidan. I was not hiding I promise. Only exploring"

"Liar" He hissed at her and wrapped a hand in her hair, dragging her from the bathroom and throwing her on the floor. A robe was chucked in her direction. "Cover yourself whore"

Swallowing she quickly slid on the robe, her brother had reached the stage where he could barely conceal his lust for her, that was one of the reasons she'd run. At least Father only hit her when the mood took him. She looked around, he wasn't here…yet.

"Father..?"

"Oh he's on his way Aoife. He is most displeased with you" Aidan offered her a cruel smile. "I look forward to watching you punished"

She tried not to vomit and stayed on the floor. Eyes averted from the rather prominent bulge. He chuckled darkly. "Oh yes, even the thought is making my mouth water and my dick hard Aoife"

She was totally screwed, it seemed her bid for freedom had finally tipped her brother over the edge, his insanity clearly showing through the usual smooth image he projected. It wasn't like he couldn't get women, he was very handsome, a younger image of their Father, and he could be very charming when he wished to be but he always had wanted what was forbidden.

She kept her head lowered, dropping her voice. "This is not right Aidan, if you cannot see that at least think on what Father would say"

"I don't give a shit what Father says! He's old, and getting weak, I'm the man of the house now" She was pulled up by her hair. "And so now you are mine you…"

The door to her room was ripped from its hinges, flying out into the dark of the night. Her brother was blocking most of her view of the now gaping hole where the door had been and she could see only boots and faded jeans. She whimpered quietly as Aidan turned, not bothering to release his hold on her hair. A low growl sent shivers up her spine.

"Fuck off, I don't need fucking crackheads interfering in my business"

She closed her eyes, her brothers temper appeared to have dulled his survival instinct. Aoife waited for the torrent of abuse, the attack of other men but there was only a soft low voice. "Tell me I can come in, its your room sweetheart, I need your permission. Then I can help you"

Aidan laughed. "Whoever the fuck you are she's no sweetheart" He tugged her hair. "Who you been hooking up with now whore?"

There was another growl. "Invite me in"

Aoife half knelt, half sat on the floor, her brothers grip tightening on her hair, his hard-on so close to her face she was having difficulty holding back the bile, and a stranger at her door offering to help. Who apparently couldn't come in without her permission, and who growled. She closed her eyes, he couldn't do any worse to her than what Aidan and her Father had planned. She licked her lips. "Please, come in"

* * *

><p>Dean felt the barrier drop away before she'd even finished speaking. The man who had a grip on his mate dropped her hair and turned to swing a punch, a sudden look of surprise on his face when he was lifted from the ground and slammed against a wall. Dean pushed into him harder, hearing his bones creak under the pressure. He turned to look at her, still sprawled out on the floor, robe slipping away from pale, smooth legs. "Who is this?"<p>

His mate tipped her head, the expression on her face making his stomach twist in a way that he hadn't felt since he was a human. "Who?!" He tightened his grip and the man groaned quietly.

She licked her lips. "My brother"

"What?"

"He is my brother, my older brother"

Dean didn't think it was possible for his rage to increase but it did, his fangs slid down and he growled. He turned his face to her brother's giving him the full view of the beast. "I should rip your fucking throat out. She's your little sister, you're supposed to protect her from shit like this"

The man just grinned at him, he was obviously way past the point of any rational thought. "But I do, she's mine. All mine"

Dean hissed. "Sick fuck" A hand curled around his arm and he looked down at her. Expecting to see fear in her eyes at what he was he blinked at the calm cool green gaze that met his.

"Please, he is my brother"

"He has no right to hear you call him that. He isn't even a shadow of what a brother should be"

"But he was, once"

"While this is all very heartwarming I'm feeling a little left out here" The batshit crazy guy was grinning again. "If you're going to fuck her do you mind if I stick around?"

Dean snapped his gaze back to him. "You're done" Releasing him he knocked him out, letting him drop to the floor. "You should let me kill him"

"I expect someone will eventually, but I won't be a part of it"

He sighed and looked down at her. Now the rage was subsiding a bit the pulling was back, and she was beautiful, he gave thanks for that. He pushed her slowly drying hair from her face and cupped her chin. "You're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head in his light hold. "You have been watching me?"

Dean raised a brow. "Yes. You felt that?"

"I…thought at first it was Aidan, following me. But now I know it was you, you feel…familiar" Her voice was soft, almost melodic, the accent doing strange things to his dick.

"What is your name beautiful?"

"Aoife"

"Very pretty"

"Thank you" She smiled. "Do I get to know yours?"

"Mine's not so pretty"

"It would not suit you"

Her attitude was completely throwing him off-balance, Dean had been expecting tears, or anger, or running and screaming. "My name is Dean. Do you want to know why I have been watching you?"

Aoife nodded.

"You know what I am?"

"I think so"

"Our kind each have a mate, a soul mate, and if we are very lucky we get to find them, spend the rest of our time here with them. When I drove into town a few hours ago I knew you were here. I came to find you, take you home"

"I am yours?"

"Yes"

Her gaze flickered to her still unconscious brother. "But you do not get to choose your mate?"

"No" Dean stroked his thumb over her lips. "Look at me Aoife"

Her eyes returned to his.

"It doesn't matter, what he said, what he's done. I will always love you, you will be my everything"

She swallowed. "He hasn't, not ever. Maybe tonight, if you hadn't…"

"It doesn't matter"

His mate nodded again. "And I'm not a whore"

"I know"

"They never let me uh, out. Never let any other men around"

The rage began to rise again. "They?"

"My Father"

Dean gave another growl. "We shall talk about them later, what is to be done. But now you will come back with me. This place is not suitable"

"Suitable?"

"Take what you need. It is getting close to dawn"

"Dean..?"

He fought the urge to hike her over his shoulder and throw her in his car. Instead he pressed his lips to hers, encouraging them apart, moaning quietly as his tongue slid over hers. He pulled in his control and backed off. "You need to trust me" Dean waited, he really didn't want to have to take her by force and she'd seemed so relaxed before. Maybe the shock was wearing off.

His mate chewed her lip. "I do"

"Then we need to go now"

Pulling her towards his car only two minutes later he caught a little wave of fear coming off her. Dean turned but she wasn't looking at him, eyes focused on a man striding towards her, and there was no mistaking he was related to the prick they'd left in the room. "Stay here" Not bothering to explain he wordlessly grabbed the man by the throat and practically carried him to her room. He threw him next to his son.

"I'm not killing you because your daughter has asked me not to" Dean let his fangs slide down and he leant in as the man silently gaped at him. "But I can't promise she won't change her mind, I can be very persuasive, and I think you should die, painfully and slowly. You've turned your son into a sick freak and made your daughter's life hell. You should have been fucking castrated, and I can still make that happen. It will happen if I hear you're looking for her, or I see your face again. She's mine now" He knocked him out, which brought a lot less satisfaction than making him dead, and left them both lying there in a puddle of their own piss.

* * *

><p>Aoife stood silently in the car park, wrapping the grey jersey robe tighter around her body. It hadn't even occurred to her to get dressed but now she was regretting it, without his presence she was starting to feel vulnerable, exposed. A slight shiver ran through her, the night air was cool and so was the concrete that her bare feet were standing on, but it wasn't just the cold that was causing her to shake.<p>

There was no fear of this man called Dean but it was exactly that knowledge that was making her afraid. He was strong and fast, and she was pulled to him with an irresistible force, stirring up feelings she had long ago learnt to ignore, ever since her Father had caught her chatting and laughing with Matthew Byrne after a school rugby match. He'd dragged her into their house by her hair, pushed her over the old wooden table that stood in their kitchen and taken his belt to her bare arse until the blood had run down her thighs and dripped onto the stone floor.

On her hands and knees, scrubbing her own fluids from the rough stone, Aiofe had resolved to never incur her Father's wrath in that way again and had taken herself out of school soon after, becoming little more than a maid. Trapped in the family home unless they decided that she deserved to accompany them into town. But she doubted that any threat from her family would have been be able to take her from the path that led to this man, this…vampire.

As unbelievable as it was there was no doubt left in her mind as to what he truly was, and in a way that held no fear either. If he was to kill her tonight then so be it, once her Father and brother awoke they would be very angry, and they would come looking for her. At least this way they would never be able to find her. But if he spoke the truth and she was to be his, that he would protect her, maybe even make her strong enough to protect herself, then this was something she would accept also.

Aoife just hoped that her body would not make him display the same rage that he had shown the rest of her family. She got the distinct impression this Dean enjoyed a woman's body, and that he expected nothing less than perfection. She shivered again at the thought of the marks on her back and arse, the raised white lines that stood as proof of her Father's continual disappointment in her. And she had no idea as to what was to happen, what she was expected to do, she had not even dared to try to find a book that detailed the act of sex, it would not have been worth the punishment if one of them had found it.

Her only insight had been the half-mad mutterings of her brother as he'd watched her clean or cook, sometimes talking about her, about the way she looked, sometimes about whatever unlucky woman had ended up in his bed the night before. She had often fallen asleep with the pillow pressed around her ears, trying to block out the sounds coming from the next room.

* * *

><p>Dean opened the car door and held out a hand. "Come on baby girl, we're home"<p>

His mate looked up at him before slowly reaching out, allowing him to grasp her and gently pull her from the Impala's front seat. The range of emotions she'd been sending out on the way home had been driving him insane. Swinging from fear, to desire, to uncertainty and back again. He just needed to get her in his nest, in his bedroom, then he could think clearly, explain properly.

Reaching back into the car he grabbed her bag with his other hand and led her up the steps to the front door. As he opened it he discreetly inhaled. His Children were still absent, which suited him now he had her. This was gong to take all his time and energy for the next couple of days. Dean had watched John with Cameron all those months ago, and had struggled not to interfere. His Childe had exhausted himself forging their bond but now it was unbreakable, ran so deep that sometimes even Dean had trouble trying to separate their thoughts.

"This is where you live?" HIs mate was looking around her as best she could as she was hurried towards the stairs.

He paused a minute. "You were expecting something else?"

"Um, I'm not sure" He watched her take in the comfy furniture, open fires, very large TV.

"We are quite capable of living in a dusty old castle but we still prefer to enjoy the luxuries we had before if possible"

"You lived here..before?"

"No"

Realising this was probably the end of the discussion, at least for now, Aiofe nodded. "Ok"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes in a very non-vampiric way Dean tugged on her hand and began to make his way to the stairs. Having no choice but to follow in his wake she made her way up the stairs, only a step behind him. He frowned as he sensed the slight drag, the way he was still pulling her rather than just guiding her. His mate was still unsure, and she was beginning to swing back to fear again.

Gesturing to the couch that sat at the foot of his bed Dean dumped her bag by it and padded over to the cabinet which had the fridge hidden away beneath it. "Just relax baby, you want something to drink?"

"Um, I'm not sure"

He turned and raised a brow. Aoife shrugged. "I was not permitted to drink"

Dean sighed and poured her a large whisky. "This probably won't taste too good first time round, but its strong and it'll warm you up ok?"

Nodding she took the glass from him. "Thank you" She sniffed the amber liquid and pulled a face.

He chuckled and sat next to her. "That's thirty year-old whisky you're turning your nose up at darlin'. Trust me Aoife, take some"

As she coughed on the first, tiny, sip that she took Dean leant in and ran his tongue up her neck. "And again baby girl. When it's gone we'll get cleaned up. I can still smell your fucking family all over you, and me"

Pleased by the slight receding of fear for it to be replaced by lust he hummed quietly and ran his fingers through her hair. It had finally completely dried and Dean thought it'd be a shame it was about to get wet again soon. The soft red had little strands of gold that shimmered in the light thrown out from the modest chandelier that hung above his bed, and it was like silk slipping through his fingers.

His mate shifted, her hair moving too far away for him to touch it without reaching out. He growled quietly. "Um.." She took another, larger sip. Nearly half of the drink had gone now. "I have never…no one has ever seen..me"

"It only makes you more special Aoife"

She sighed and drained her drink, coughing slightly and handing him her glass. "You don't understand" Dean watched her stand and turn so her back was to him. The robe slipped down to the top of her arse. The glass shattered in his hand under the pressure of his suddenly tightening grip, droplets of blood appearing over his fingers. Ignoring them he stood and bent closer, there were deep lines and raised ones, all an even paler white than her untouched skin. All seemed old and he guessed she must have been on the run for a long time, or she'd learnt how not to spark their tempers.

He trailed his fingers over them, leaving slight smears of his own blood over her back. She flinched and tried to step away, freezing as his arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled into her neck. "Oh baby girl, what have they done to you?" He inhaled her scent trying to quell the steadily building rage, he didn't care what she said, when she was truly his Dean would be hunting the bastards down.

"I'm sorry" Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"You shouldn't be sorry my love, they should"

"I'm not…beautiful"

Dean growled again and stepped back, pulling his shirt over his head. "Turn around Aoife"

The robe began to slide back up her back.

"Leave it"

Her movements stopped and she paused before slowly turning around. The grey jersey was pooled at her waist, hand tightly gripping it to keep her sex covered, the pale skin that covered her toned stomach dipped into an inviting V. Her breasts weren't the largest he'd ever seen but they stood high and firm, small pink nipples calling out for his tongue, his teeth. At least they'd left that part of her free from marks. Keeping his arousal at bay for now he watched as her gaze flickered to his shoulders, down to his chest and then quickly back up again.

"What I did before I was turned was dangerous, I got into a lot of fights, ended up covered in scars"

His mate looked him over again and her brow furrowed.

"Yours will be gone, just like mine are. This is a rebirth Aoife, a new beginning, and your body will be so much better at healing itself. But I want you to understand that it wouldn't matter if they were always with you. You are beautiful, do you understand?"

She shook her head.

"Yes, you are" Dean licked his lips. "And you're currently pushing my control to the limit so I suggest we get clean" He stepped in to her, reaching out for that hair again, letting it fall through his fingers before tracing a soft line down her throat, over her collarbone, swirling over her breasts, thumbs grazing her nipples. He moaned as her desire for him travelled through his now zinging nerves. There was still some uncertainty but he knew that would be gone soon enough. Even before he was a vampire he could make any woman feel beautiful, and with her he shared a bond that would make it all the more easy.

He moved back over to the drinks. "Go and start the shower my love, set it to a temperature that is comfortable for you. It no longer bothers me"

Aoife blinked back up at him then nodded, taking a new glass, amber liquid swirling against its sides. He watched her disappear through the door he'd gestured to and ran a hand over his face before draining his own whisky in one go. He still enjoyed a drink but it had never tasted quite the same since he'd been changed. His nectar of choice being a little more..biological these days. Dean forced a breath in and out of his completely pointless lungs and shed the rest of his clothing.

Everything about her was screaming at him to throw her down and take her, claim her, make her his, but this was the one time she would be human when they fucked and he needed to revel in it, and not hurt her. And while the anger still rushed through his veins at the treatment she had endured it would be a struggle. This day would form the base of their bond and it had to be perfect, or as near as. Checking the shutters at the windows and drawing the curtains he made his way to the sound of rushing water, he didn't need to be bursting into flames halfway through.

* * *

><p>Aoife felt herself be placed gently on the bed, almost reverently, and soft full lips pressed onto hers. She opened her mouth, knowing what was expected of her now, and he moaned quietly, curling his tongue around hers before sucking it into his own mouth. She felt the slight scrape of pointed teeth against it and shivered a little in anticipation. She wasn't sure how long they'd stood in the shower, his hands running over her, exploring at the same time as ridding her of the smell he found so displeasing.<p>

He'd stopped grumbling his displeasure after her third soaping and had begun to make soft growling and purring noises that had given her strange little twinges in between her legs and deep down in her stomach. Every time his stroking and rubbing had brought his face in close enough contact with hers she'd been treated to soft, lazy kisses, gentle nips to her bottom lip until her eyes had slid shut, and she'd stopped flinching every time his hands ran over her back.

Now she was in a nice fuzzy place, the haze of lust mingled with the two whisky's and a hot, steamy shower meant she was relaxed, and yearning for his touch again. If this was only the beginning of their bond she doubted she'd ever get anything done again, right now Aoife couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere but his bed. She was vaguely aware that at some point he was going to have to effectively kill her and bring her back but that seemed preferable than never getting to do this again.

"Stay with me baby girl" He was smiling down at her, the tips of his fangs slightly showing below his top lip, then his face disappeared from her line of sight and her nipple was engulfed in warmth, tongue flicking over it, saliva coating the surrounding breast. Aoife hummed quietly and arched a little, forcing more of her into his eager mouth before giving a little groan as his teeth scraped the sensitive skin there. Dean growled around her, vibrations heightening the pleasure before a little stab of pain told her he'd broken the skin.

He groaned as he lapped at her healing the wound. "Taste so good baby" Then he was moving to the other side, no teeth this time but still delicious suction, those little flicks that made her feel all wet between her thighs. Moving away he worked his way down her torso and stomach, indulging in one more taste, opening a thin line of skin above her hipbone and taking long licks of the blood that beaded on the surface.

The pain of the wound being opened was instantly overwhelmed by the pleasure of his tongue running over her skin, the small moans of pleasure falling from his lips as he tasted her. His fingers ran between her legs, gently caressing, dipping in and out while his mouth travelled down from her hip to nudge the inside of her thighs so she fell even more open to him. Aoife had never thought to bother with what she looked like down there but whilst in the shower he had gently removed all of her hair, so now she was exposed fully to him, giving him an unobstructed view of everything.

His hand slipped away and that strong talented tongue ran up her folds, and circled her, sending jolts of pleasure through her. She breathed his name and he murmured something that was lost deep inside her. She was so wet now, she could feel it sliding over the inside of her legs, running down so she was sure she was soaking his very expensive sheets. And then a strange feeling began to wash over her, her stomach tightened and fluttered before releasing her into a state of bliss. Dean gave a muffled groan and, his mouth never breaking contact, moved to the juncture where her pubic bone met her legs and he sank his teeth into her.

She softly called out as she felt the first pulls of her blood being taken, another cry as his fingers slipped inside of her, curling and twisting, and stretching. Writhing weakly Aoife felt the blissful feeling raising up once again only this time she had something to tense around, for her muscles to grip, and she felt herself arch up as her release crashed down on her. She breathed deeply once her body allowed it and looked down to where he was still feeding, fingers still caressing her insides.

"Dean" She sounded so different, so quiet and breathy. He removed his fangs and looked up, one hand raising him, the other still buried between her legs. His eyes were heavy-lidded with lust and a small drop of her blood sat at the corner of his mouth. She licked her lips, Aoife had never seen anything so beautiful. She held her arms out. "Please"

"Whatever you want baby girl" His voice was deeper, more animalistic and it only served to arouse her more. She couldn't think of anything now except for letting him take her, for having this everyday forever. Lapping at her to close the wound he then slid back up, fingers still dealing out their sweet torture on her tired body. He stole another soft kiss, letting her taste herself and she moaned softly, fluttering around him.

Whimpering into his mouth as he removed his hand from her she tried to intensify the kiss but she was so tired now. Dean growled and gave her what she wanted, tongue forcefully claiming her mouth, one hand gripping her hair, the other slipping underneath, pushing her up into him. She grumbled half-heartedly as he pulled away. He purred in her ear. "Gonna take you now, make you mine"

She'd barely stuttered out her _'please'_ when he thrust into her, the pain and the fullness, the feeling of being stretched making her choke out his name, a sudden tear well up and slide down her cheek.

"S'ok baby, gonna be so good I promise" It felt like forever for the pain to fade and he held her tight, murmuring comforting words into her skin as he pushed and pulled, in and out of her, until the pleasure began to return, her feet sliding up and down the mattress as she tried to control her reactions. His tongue ran over her skin. "Let go my love, I've got you" Then with a another low growl that vibrated down to her core he bit into her throat and began to take more long pulls of her blood.

As Aoife felt herself grow weaker she was aware of his growing strength, his need. Dean was slamming into her now whilst his teeth sank deeper, the sounds of his feeding mingling with his moans of pleasure, a wave of emotion hit her and she realised it wasn't hers, it was his. Desire, love, hunger washed over her and she orgasmed again, her exhausted and drained body pushing itself to its limit, trying to hang on to him, grasp at the source of its pleasure. Over and over she came until her world began to grow dark, quiet except for the sound of his voice in her ear telling her he loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-four hours later.<strong>

Dean looked down at her as she stirred but didn't wake. He'd been worried that he'd gone too far, allowed his desire for her to overwhelm the part of him that knew she must be turned, that she was too special to hurt. But as she'd slowly started to respond, lapping eagerly at the wound he'd opened on his wrist in her sleep, he'd begun to relax. His mate nuzzled into his skin, her natural instincts seeking him out, wanting more.

"Can you wake for me baby girl?"

She grumbled quietly, eyes staying shut but intensifying her nuzzling. He felt the slight scrape of newly formed fangs over his chest. Growling Dean tugged her face away from him with her hair and she fought weakly. "No more until you open those eyes beautiful" After what felt like a small eternity his mate slowly opened them, blinking up at him, and he licked his lips at the little surge of want that flared through him.

Dean had known that as beautiful as she was as a human, she would make an exquisite vampire. Whatever happened when you were turned had an air-brushing effect, smoothing you over and intensifying your features. The beautiful green of her eyes was now luminous, standing out against alabaster skin, framed by darkened lashes. Her hair which had so fascinated him before tumbled over her shoulders and breasts, some falling over her face, a mass of red and gold waves.

Her head was tipped back by his hold and the smooth pale skin of her neck made his teeth itch. Apparently his mate called out to the stereotypical vampire in him. All she needed was a white satin nightie and you could slap a cloak on him and call him Dracula.

"Sire?"

"Welcome back my love" He smiled down at her and released his hold "How do you feel?"

His mate rolled to her back and stretched her arms into the air in front of her, turning her hands and studying them. The long, pointed fingernails that female vampires developed enhancing their elegance. Dean's skin heated slightly as he pictured them scraping over his back, drawing blood, as he ploughed into her. "I feel.." She frowned. "..tired"

"Hmm, a couple more days then that'll go. It's normal" He shifted so he was settled over her, comfortably resting between her legs. "You need to feed more"

"Feed?" Aoife licked her lips.

"Don't worry my love" Dean gave in and ran his tongue down her throat. "Just from me for now. I'll teach you when you're ready to go out" Her hands slid into his hair, fingernails scraping his scalp. Rather than the growl he was going for a deep, low purr escaped his lips before he wrapped them around her nipple, sucking gently. He couldn't feed from her again, not yet, she was too weak, but it was important to have as much physical contact as possible. Smooth legs slid up and down his sides. He moaned softly and released her, looking up into green that almost matched his.

Sliding back up he flipped them so he was resting comfortably on the pillows with his mate sprawled awkwardly over him. She squirmed slightly, deliciously rubbing over his dick before finding her balance and pushing up onto her hands. She scowled down at him. "I was comfortable"

"And now I am" Dean smirked at her and then gently cupped her face, bringing her down for a long, lazy kiss, tongues slowly curling around each other. His mate was a quick learner. He groaned, a really quick learner, her hips were making small little figure of eights over his cock that was trapped between them, and he could smell her increasing arousal. He pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips as she stared back at him, pupils blown and mouth bruised and wet. "Up baby girl"

Lifting her hips slightly with one hand he used the other to position himself, his tip lightly brushing her entrance and getting a lovely covering of her juices. His room was beginning to fill with the scent of sex again and he twitched a little, and then a lot as Aoife lowered herself onto him, slowly but never stopping until he was nestled deep inside, her pelvis flush to his.

A little while later, as she thrust down onto him again and he watched her fangs slide down and her eyes grow even brighter, Dean pushed himself up, wrapping an arm around her waist and tilting his head to the side in clear invitation. His mate growled quietly, not as deep or as dangerous as his but still shooting a primal shudder of pleasure up his spine, then she dipped her head, sinking sharp teeth into his neck as one hand held him in place at the back of his head, the other at the small of his back.

It wasn't often Dean allowed another vampire to feed from him, only offering it to his Children if they were in need of comfort or they had been injured, his dominant streak had followed him into his eternal life and was now even stronger. Even older vampire's often seemed to shy away from him, or wanted him to take them to bed, their flight or fuck instincts being kicked into overdrive in the presence of an Alpha vampire.

So the pleasure he was getting from his mates teeth sunk deep into his skin, the pulling of his blood, had blindsided him a bit. This was different from when she'd been curled into him, lapping at whatever he chose to offer. Now she was taking, rocking back and forth with his dick inside her and his blood pouring into her mouth. He groaned as the first signs of him cumming with embarrassing force started sparking off in his body. Aoife started making little mewling noises around the sounds of her feeding and her movements sped up as she began to pulse around him.

The hand at his back began to curl, fingernails biting into his skin, and Dean knew the pain was only going to add an even more delicious edge to his orgasm. He felt a drop of blood roll from him and drip over her fingers. And then she was soaking his dick, strong muscles holding it in place as she intensified her feeding, prolonging her climax. He gave in and joined her, moaning and growling as she pulled every last drop from him.

As he came down from what was rather an awesome orgasm he felt her release his throat, cool tongue gently lapping at his skin to help him heal. A natural instinct that told him she was well on her way to being fully transformed. He lay them back down keeping her on top of him, grunting a little as he slid from her and felt his cum begin to run between them. He ran his hands over her back finding nothing but smooth soft skin.

His mate wriggled a little, murmuring into his neck.

"Hmm, they're all gone darlin" His voice sounded husky, lazy.

Pushing herself back up Aoife looked down at him and caught a stray drop of blood with her tongue. "All of them?"

"Yeah" He pushed her hair back and brushed his lips against hers. "All mine now"

She shivered slightly. Dean rolled them so he could move away, sliding off the bed and pulling the comforter over her. "Another shower soon I think. Just got to replenish my blood levels" He grinned down at her. "You want something baby?"

"Um, coffee? Will it taste the same?"

"Not as good as what you just had but yeah" He padded over to the cabinet and flicked on the kettle. There was an extensive kitchen downstairs but it was useful to have a little of everything up here too, especially when the sun was high in the sky and he couldn't remember if he'd pulled the curtains closed downstairs. Dean opened the fridge and pulled out a blood pack, emptying its contents into a tumbler, he still couldn't bring himself to just rip the plastic open and down it in one.

Dean groaned quietly as he turned and caught her out as she discovered the blood on her fingers and began to slowly lick it off. It was going to be a while before the bond settled enough for him to spend any time with her without wanting to fuck her senseless. "Baby cut that out"

His mate looked back innocently, tongue darting between her fingers. "Cut out what?"

He rolled his eyes and brought their drinks over to the bed. "You know what" He slid in beside her and caught her hand, finishing her clean up for her.

Aoife sat up and growled. "Was mine"

"Actually it was mine" He smirked at her then handed her the steaming mug. "Drink up beautiful"

"Hmm" She inhaled cautiously then took a sip. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Dean trailed lazy patterns over her exposed breasts and stomach as he drank, feeling some of his strength returning. "Do you want to talk about anything Aoife?"

"Um, would you mind telling me a bit about you, do others live here? Do you have other uh, mates?"

"Only you my love. There is only ever one" He ran a finger around her nipple. "But I have Children"

"Children?"

"Other's I have turned. Although with them it was to save them, when I was too late to prevent their human death" He forced a sigh. "Tara was first, attacked by a vamp on her way home from practice…"

"Practice?"

He smiled slightly. "Cheerleading"

"Oh, she is pretty?"

"Yes, she drives everyone insane. I look forward to the day she finds her mate"

"Um, will she be…?"

"Jealous? Maybe a little, but she has no problem finding company, usually highly unsuitable company at that" Dean placed his empty glass on the table and pulled his mate to him. "Then came Matthew, attacked by a Wendigo, there was so much damage I wasn't sure I could help but he made it. Now he has a mate, Jenna, they met very soon after he was turned so we have a slightly weaker bond but I love him the same as the others. And last, but definitely not least is John"

"He is your favourite?"

Dean chuckled. "No favourites, but he and I spent two years together before he found his mate"

"He is beautiful also?"

"Oh yes. And so is his mate Cameron. They spend more time here than the rest. I hope that they will stay even after the other's leave"

"Your Children will leave?"

"Eventually, as all Children do. But they will always be welcome here, and this is where they will be drawn to when they are in need"

"What makes John and Cameron different?"

"I'm not sure. They were older when they were turned, maybe that is it. Their training also instilled in them honour, and loyalty"

"Training?"

"Both Air Force, and I know Cameron was recruited by another agency but he only ever refers to it in a vague manner. I'm sure he would tell me if I asked but it is not my place. John knows all his secrets and that is how it should be"

"Will I be expected to care for your Children?"

Dean looked down at the top of her head in surprise, it was not a question he had been expecting. "No baby girl, it is not your responsibility but I hope you will grow to love them too. And I expect they will be more inclined to try to care for you, despite being my mate you will be the youngest of us"

She nodded against his shoulder. "And what will my duties be here?"

He frowned. "No duties. We all do our fair share. The only thing I ask is that you don't stray too far from me, it will cause me to worry, and if something happened to you…" Dean trailed off, getting lost slightly in the sudden panic and horror of her being hurt, or taken from him.

"I understand. I'm sorry, I am used to having rules, chores to keep my busy"

"You have many years to fill with whatever you want now my love. Think about what you would like to do, I can help" He dropped a kiss into her hair. "But for now we need to get clean, and you need to sleep again" He shifted slightly against the sheets. "And I need to change the bed"


	3. Chapter 3

John snuck a quick glance at the man beside him. His mate had been quiet since they'd left and was giving off little waves of discontent, John had known this would be a difficult trip but had been pleasantly surprised at Cameron's behaviour and reactions. He'd seemed happy and relaxed until the moment they'd pulled out of sight of his parents home.

"We can go back baby" He took a hand off the steering wheel and squeezed his mate's thigh. "At least for another couple of years yet"

Cam nodded. "Sure"

"I'm sorry" John swallowed and focused back on the road. They were happy, and for the most part he never regretted seeking him out, but unlike him Cam actually had a family who loved him, cared about him and who had played a big part in his life.

His mate sighed. "I told you not to be sorry"

"I can't help it my love, you're too important"

"John?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Stop being a dick"

"Gee thanks"

Cam sighed again. "Yeah it sucks, and it hurts knowing I'll have to cut them off years before they're actually dead and gone, but this is where I was meant to be. You are who I was meant to be with, until the end"

"Shit" Could vampire's even cry? John wasn't sure but his body was having a pretty good go at it.

"Big girl"

"Bite me"

"Hmm, put your foot down and I most definitely will"

"Bastard"

"Yep"

"How can you go from depressed to horny in the space of two seconds?" John shifted slightly. They'd taken accommodation a few miles away from Cam's parents. Trying to explain their sudden dislike of sunlight would have been impossible, and the sex wasn't exactly quiet. But they'd still had less time with each other than they were used to and now his mate was beginning to show signs of coming out of his sulk John was getting the serious urge to pull over and screw him against the side of the car.

Cam growled quietly. "Filthy mind"

"Get out of it then"

"I think I'm stuck with it"

John grinned into the darkness and upped the pornographic images in his head. His mate hissed and a hand slid over his thigh, fingers trailing over his dick. He groaned quietly. "Quit it"

"You first" His mates voice had dropped lower, accent thickening.

"Fuck it" John swung off to the side of the road, praying the deserted highway wouldn't suddenly fill with cars, and yanked on the parking break. "Out now"

"Oh, yes Sir"

He growled quietly, when they were home his mate was gonna pay for that one, preferably while he was tied down and spread open. Cam whimpered as he exited the car. "God, yes please"

"Shut up" John turned him, forcing Cam to place his hands on the window of the door and then pulling his hips back. Flicking open his mates fly and pulling free his dick he treated it to a few soft strokes before leaving it cooling in the night air.

"Shit, bastard"

"Hmm" Ignoring his own discomfort for the moment he leant down and ran his tongue up the centre of his mates arse, smiling with satisfaction at Cameron's almost imperceptible shudder. "Relax baby, we haven't got long and I need you nice and wet"

"Fuck"

"Umhmm" As always the taste of his mate sent sparks of pleasure up his nerves, John kept meaning to see if he could cum just from running his mouth over Cameron's dick and arse and he made a mental note to not put it off much longer. The desire to be in him meant he often lost track of his original intentions.

"You're incredibly perverted" The words were ground out above him as Cam's legs began to shake.

"Thank you" John stood and undid his own jeans, finally releasing the pressure on his erection and slicking the pre-cum over it. It wasn't ideal but Cam could take it rough, in fact John had discovered he quite often preferred it. He gripped his mates hips and leant back slightly. "Stay still baby, this is gonna hurt"

His mate moaned and spread his legs as best he could with his jeans round his ankles. John felt his dick twitch at what had to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, his mate bent over John's Mustang, pale skin offset against the sleek black paint job, jeans tangled round his feet, putting on a lovely display of offering himself up. Giving a little growl he moved his hands to open Cameron more then he pushed in, not bothering with any niceties.

"Holy fucking shit"

John huffed and gave his mate a few seconds to adjust. And himself too, Cam was always so fucking tight, and hot. Then he started to thrust, hard punishing strokes directly aimed at the other vampires prostate, his sole intention to get them both off as quickly as possible. His head tipped back and his grasp became bruising as he chased down his climax, feeling his balls tighten up. His mate was groaning now, muscles clenching around John, making the thrusts even more pleasurable, beautiful friction running up and down his length.

"Get yourself off baby" John didn't want to lose any of the leverage he had by removing one of his hands.

Moaning loudly Cam rested one of his forearms on the window to stop his face from being slammed into it and dropped the other hand down between his legs. He started to quiver and John growled again. Leaning forward he bit into the juncture between Cam's neck and shoulder and pulled in his taste. Hearing his mate cry out his name John slammed into him one last time and dug his fangs in deeper as he came.

Healing the wound as he came down John ran his tongue further up and dipped into his mates ear. "Better baby?"

There were a few seconds of silence. "Bastard"

He chuckled. "Hmm, but I think you liked it?"

"Really, what gave it away?"

"Uh, the big puddle of cum on the floor?"

"Just wrong"

John snorted and slowly slid out of him. Cam hissed. "You'll be lucky if you get some later"

"I'm always lucky" John turned him and went in for a kiss. Rolling his eyes Cam let him explore for a while before shoving him back and pulling up his pants. He watched, licking his lips, as all that pale smooth skin disappeared, his mates dick being tucked away. For now.

"Sheppard, cut it the fuck out"

He smirked at Cam and made his way around the car, sliding into the drivers seat, leaning across as the passenger door opened. "Want a cushion my love?"

"Fuck off" His mate slipped in, failing to hide the slight wince as his arse settled back in the seat. He pointed at John. "Not a word, or you don't get to me tie me up and spread me open later" Cam grinned at him.

"Pretty sure I don't need your permission"

"Please, I'm just as strong as you"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"Uh uh"

* * *

><p>Cam stretched out as best he could in the passenger seat. He loved John's car but sometimes he was envious of the Impala's one long front seat, it would have been nice to lay out, maybe rest his head in Johns lap while he drove. Maybe see how good the other vampire would be at taking the corners at such high-speed with his dick in Cam's mouth.<p>

"Baby, are you having dirty thoughts again?"

'Nope" He grinned across in the dark. "Are we nearly there yet?"

John rolled his eyes. "You know exactly where we are, stop being deliberately annoying"

"Hmm, almost home. Our bed's gonna feel like heaven after that lumpy piece of shit"

"Cam, you're a vampire. You're not supposed to mind stuff like that now, or even notice"

"Your fault for spoiling me"

"Wanna sleep in the basement?"

"No, scary spiders"

John snorted. "You suck at being an evil being"

"I'm not evil. I just like the odd drop of blood here and there"

"Who doesn't?" John pulled into the entrance of the long drive, his relaxation obvious to see, the scent of home beginning to drift around the car. Cam hummed contentedly in the seat next to him. "What the..?" John sat up straighter and licked his lips.

"John?" Cam frowned at him.

"Baby, concentrate, you smell that?"

Cameron closed his eyes, head tipping a little to the side as he picked apart the air around him. Then they snapped open, just as they rounded the final corner and headed towards the house. "Fucking hell"

"Hmm, Dean's mate"

"Fuck" Cam shifted, he couldn't believe he was getting hard from a smell, well a smell that wasn't John.

His lover smirked at him. "Yeah, you feel that baby? It's pretty new, and all that lovely raw sexual energy is gonna be hanging around for a few days"

He moaned quietly. "I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week"

"Maybe two" John pulled up next to the Impala and leant over for a quick kiss before opening his door and stepping out. "Come on, wanna see if they're prettier than you"

"No one is prettier than me" Cam unfolded himself from the car and gave a little prayer of thanks for no longer having to worry about aches and pains in his legs.

"I am" John slid a hand into his and tugged him towards the house.

"No way"

"Yep"

"Definitely not"

"So am"

"What are you two bitching about now?"

Cam looked up to see his GrandSire stood framed in the open study doorway, until he was back in Dean's proximity he always managed to forget just how intense he was, and how pretty.

"Nothing" He grinned. "And I think we both lose out to Dean"

John snorted. "Yeah, but he got turned way younger than we did"

Dean rolled his eyes. "And what have I won Children?"

"The 'who's prettiest out of us' contest"

"Huh, did you include Tara?"

"Damn" John looked thoughtful. "That pushes us down to third and fourth baby"

"I'm so third"

"No way"

* * *

><p>Dean fought the urge to grin at them stupidly. He always missed them when they were gone, and their conversation often reminded him of the days when he was still close to his brother, which should probably disturb him more than it did. He smirked to himself then cleared his throat. They stopped their bickering and looked at him. "You may want to reconsider your positioning"<p>

John raised a brow. "Your mate?"

"Hmm, very impressive John" His Childe had matured into a very talented vampire, Dean sometimes wondered if his training when he was human had helped things along.

"Are we moving up or down the scale?"

Dean grinned. "Come see, you decide" He turned and padded back into his study.

Exchanging a glance they followed him into the study and stood stupidly just inside the door. Dean was stood behind the couch, placing himself directly behind where his mate was curled into a corner. Together they made a very pretty picture, scrap that, they made some kind of picture that wouldn't have looked out of place on the wall of a harem somewhere.

Their eyes were nearly the same shade of hypnotizing green, smooth pale skin almost shimmering in the low light. But the young vampire was small and soft, a stark contrast to Dean's hard muscle and radiating dominance. Her red hair was pulled over one shoulder and tumbled down to curl below the line of her breasts, flickers of gold as she moved slightly. A short silken dress that matched her eyes highlighted her contours and whispered over her thighs.

John gathered himself. "Damn, this so makes us fourth and fifth"

Dean snorted and ran a hand through her hair as she tipped her head to him questioningly. "It means they approve darlin'. Aoife meet John and Cameron"

"Oh" She smiled. "Welcome home, Dean has told me a..little about you"

"Good to be back" John moved further into the room. "Pretty name, you're Irish?"

She nodded. "Yes, we came to the States a few months ago"

"We?"

"My family and I"

Cam frowned at the small growl that came from Dean. Deciding it was wise to ignore it he took the offered whisky and nodded his thanks, taking a seat in the chair opposite the desk. He wasn't sure how close to get to the newest resident in their nest without risking Dean's wrath. It had taken John nearly a month to lose the urge to rip out the throat of anyone who touched Cam. Even now if anyone who wasn't a member of their family touched him, innocent or not, they risked seeing what their insides looked like.

Dean took a seat at his desk and gestured to John that he may sit on the couch with his mate. Cam watched his lover take a seat at the other end, ensuring he didn't make contact when he fell into his usual sprawl.

"So, how was your trip?" Dean raised a brow at his GrandChilde.

Cam shifted slightly. "Good, thanks. Was nice to see them all"

"And when he says all he means all two hundred of them" John grinned and took a gulp of whisky.

"Bite me Shep, there is not two hundred of us"

"Felt like it"

He rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Dean. "The others back?"

"No" Dean tipped back slightly. "Matthew and Jenna are staying out east for a while, think they want to test whether they're ready to go it alone. Tara's found a new friend, expecting her to get tired of him and skulk home in the next couple of weeks"

John snorted and drained his drink. "You think Matthew's ready?"

"More than I was, but territories are starting to close in on each other. I told him he may want to wait until his own family is a little bigger"

"Must all Children leave when they begin their own family?" All three men turned to her.

Dean smiled. "No, but some wish to. If they stay that is how the bigger clans are created, a bloodline started"

"And a bloodline becomes an Order if it survives long enough?"

"Correct"

Cam raised a brow at John. "Did we know that?"

"No"

"Oh, why not?"

Dean huffed. "Because you don't study"

"So do"

"Or ask the right questions"

"You yell when I ask questions"

John snorted. "That's because your questions are pointless"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"I see what you mean" Aoife was smiling slightly at Dean.

John narrowed his gaze at his Sire. "About what?"

Dean's lips twitched. "How strong your bond is, how you work well together"

"I think you're lying"

His Sire raised a brow.

He cleared his throat. How did Dean still manage to get his balls to call a retreat by one simple gesture? "Or not" John stood. "Ok if we wash up? I smell of car interior.." He shifted. "..and I'm stuck to my jeans"

"Nice John, very classy" Dean smirked at him. "You don't need permission sweetheart, go settle yourselves back in. If you don't mind I'd like to see you again later though"

"Um, is it going to involve any form of violence?"

"No John, at least not for you"

"Are we beating Cam up?"

"Hey!"

"I'll leave that to you"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Dean turned back to his mate as the door clicked shut behind the other two vampires. "Something is bothering you baby girl?" He raised a brow, there was a slight wave of discontentment rolling off Aoife.<p>

"No"

"You can't lie to me baby" He swiveled his chair to the side and gestured to her. "Come here"

His mate studied him for a moment then gracefully rose from the couch, Dean watched the sway of her step as she approached him, running his hands over the silk as she came to a stop before him. "What is it?"

Fingernails ran through his hair and he growled quietly. "There is nothing"

Pressing a soft kiss to her stomach he shook off the stroking through his hair that was making him harden a little and swung the chair back, taking her with it. His mate propped herself on his desk, pale slender legs crossed at the ankles between his. Dean slid his hands over her skin allowing his fingertips to brush under the short hemline. Leaning forward he pressed another kiss on her. "Tell me my love"

Aoife shifted slightly and licked her lips. "You're going to tell them about my family?"

He leant back, elbows propped on the arms of the chair, fingers steepling. "They need to be dealt with Aoife"

Her eyes dipped. "You're going to..kill them?"

"Do you think they deserve to live my love?"

"Don't all things?"

Dean forced a sigh. "Even after everything they did to you, you still defend them"

"I have been reborn, you said so yourself. They were another lifetime. And they were once new life also, babies, children. They played, laughed, cried. I know what created my brother, who knows what my Father suffered to make him as he is"

"My love.." She raised her eyes to meet his. "I have met others who have suffered and who have managed to not turn out to be complete pricks. It is a choice Aoife, to continue to pass on the hurt and the pain or to let it go. Do you wish to make others hurt as you did?"

His mate silently shook her head, red waves swinging slightly.

"Exactly. You even want to protect your family from harm despite everything. That is because you are a good soul, a kind person. You choose not to use your new-found power to inflict pain on others, seek revenge. They had that choice too baby, and they made the wrong one"

Aoife blinked at him.

"What do you think would have happened if I had not found you? If we were not destined to meet? What would they have done Aoife?"

"I don't know" She whispered.

"Yes you do. That's what scares me my love, that's what makes me really pissed. If they hadn't killed you they'd have destroyed you, you know that. They'd have broken that last little bit of you that gave you the strength to run" He ran a hand through his hair. "I've seen some shit baby, and thinking of you, like that..it makes me sick. And it makes me really, really, angry"

She studied their feet again, fingers twisting together. Dean waited quietly. His mate nodded, not raising her eyes. "Can I see them? Once more, offer them the choice?"

"They'll swear anything to keep their sorry arses alive"

"Not if its only me. They won't feel threatened by me"

He growled. "No, you go nowhere near them, especially without me"

"Then you wait outside" Aoife tilted her head up. "They can't hurt me anymore. I may be young but I'm still stronger than humans right?"

Dean ran a hand over his face. "My love.."

"I said I wouldn't be a part of their death but now I know I have no choice, not if you are to be involved in it. I was a more important part of their lives than I realised. They needed me"

He huffed a quiet laugh. "Yes, in their own twisted way"

"Then, please…"

Dean fought with himself for a moment. The side of him that wanted to give his mate everything she desired finally winning out over the part that wanted to protect. "Ok baby" He ran his hands back up her legs. "But it's somewhere we don't need permission to enter, and we are all there"

"You and your Children?"

He raised a brow. "Only John and Cameron"

"My family are only human Dean"

"And I am not. I'm not a monster despite my current form my love but around them I find it hard to keep my control. John and Cameron will be there to watch me as well as you"

She nodded and parted her legs slightly as his touch moved to the top of her thighs. Dean growled quietly again, even after the days they'd had alone he still couldn't stop thinking about her taste, the feel of her under his hands, under him. His mate breathed his name, opening up further, inviting him in. He licked his lips, feeling his teeth begin to lengthen, his dick hardening. The scent of her arousal mingled with the desire travelling between them and he pushed the fabric up further finding nothing but bare smooth skin. "We really must buy you some underwear my love"

"Why?" She blinked down at him, a thin strap falling from her shoulder.

"Because.." He raised her up slightly, gently placing her on his desk before pulling her to the edge. "..one, I happen to like nice underwear.." Dean tugged her feet up either side of his legs. "..and two, this is mine. No flashing"

He kissed the inside of her bent knee letting his teeth graze slightly but not so hard as to break the skin. Aoife purred quietly and leant back on her elbows, head tipping back, eyes closed. She licked her lips. "Does that mean your's is mine?"

Dean grinned against her skin before trailing his mouth further down. "Of course baby girl"

"So we should also get you some underwear?" She jumped slightly as he nipped at the sensitive skin between her sex and the inside of her thigh.

"I do not wear too short dresses" He sucked up a bruise, keeping her hips pinned to the desk as she began to squirm. A fang scraped her skin and he pulled back to watch the single drop roll down, stark red against the white. Catching it with his finger, tongue darting out to taste he moaned, his mate was intoxicating, her taste and scent overwhelming his senses.

Leaving the small wound open so her blood began to run between her legs and join her steadily increasing arousal Dean leant forward again, this time running his tongue over her sex, gentle swirls that encouraged the fluids to merge more. Gripping her sides and pulling her in tighter to him he pushed his tongue deeper, growling as best he could with his mouth pressed firm against her as she soaked his lips and chin.

Her nails scraped down his arms as he switched to long strong licks, tongue curling to flick over her clit at the end of each stroke. Fingers ran through his hair before gripping and pulling him in closer, holding him tight, forcing him to concentrate all of his attentions on her clit. He growled again then sucked hard before resuming his flicking. There was a wave of intense pleasure given off from his mate and the points of her nails dug into his scalp as her hips rolled, chasing, demanding, grinding against his face.

Aoife was whispering his name interspersed with low purrs and Dean could feel her legs beginning to tighten up. Pinning them open in part to tease, in part so he could hear her as she hit her climax he upped his attentions, revelling in the sensations of their combined emotions, shared physical pleasure and the beautiful sounds his mate was making. Her body trembled and arched in his hold and she growled, a sudden intense hit of her scent reached his nostrils and he closed his eyes, concentrating on prolonging her orgasm, ignoring his dick which was now straining against his jeans zipper.

As she began to come down Dean softened his tongue, ran it gently over her folds to soothe and gather her taste before moving down to her legs, he didn't want to waste a drop of the cum that had smeared over her thighs, still tinged pink with her blood. His head was gently grasped and he was guided up, his mate arching her neck slightly so she could reach his mouth, tongue running lazily over his lips. Aoife purred again, soft and contented this time.

Encouraging her mouth open Dean curled his tongue around hers rocking his hips to rub his still denim covered erection against her sensitive skin. His mate whimpered into his mouth and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He pulled back and looked down at her, Aoife's eyes were sparking bright, hair spread out over his desk, her dress had slipped down, one full breast exposed and bearing the faintest of marks from his feeding this morning.

She reached up to stroke down his cheek. "Sire?"

He smiled. "Hmm. My turn baby"

Returning his smile she sat up, red waves tumbling and brushing over her exposed nipple, legs still loosely hooked around his thighs, and reached for his fly, flicking the button open before slowly sliding down the zipper. He moaned as the pressure was finally released, the teeth of the zip separating sounding loud in his ears. A hand wrapped around him, soft smooth stroking that slowly coated him in his own pre-cum just like he'd shown her to do. Watching himself slide through her fist Dean reached back between her legs, gathering more of her arousal before removing her hand from his dick and adding her slick to his own.

Using his other hand to coax her back down onto the desk and then lifting her hips he stepped closer, guiding himself into her. Dean stood above his soul mate, enjoying the feel of her surrounding him, the light flutters of muscles that had already been forced into climaxing. On the surface Aoife was cool to the touch but inside she was hot, wet, tight, the swollen skin giving him even more beautiful flesh to rub against.

"Dean?" She was blinking up at him, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Bracing a hand by her head he leant over, trailing his other round her throat, down her breasts until it settled on her hip bone, his fingers curling round it tight. "Hold on my love" He murmured, smiling as her legs locked tight around him, hands reaching up to hold the edge of the desk above her head.

The first thrust slid the desk an inch forward, Aoife moaned quietly and tightened her legs, tilting herself up a little more so he could hit deeper. Dean growled and slammed into her again, and again, and again. She was practically whining underneath him now, her own hips thrusting to meet his, Dean threw back his head as his fangs descended fully and he felt his eyes spark.

Refocusing on his mate he saw her arch up, pale full flesh being invitingly offered up to him. Keeping up his punishing rhythm he lowered his head and bit deep, enjoying her cries as he took and took and took.

* * *

><p>John rested his face on the back of his mates neck enjoying the small aftershocks of Cameron's climax rippling around his slowly softening dick. Their hands were joined on the bed where he'd pinned the other man under him and his lovers fingers moved to lace through his, seemingly happy to stay as they were for now, Cam on his hands and knees, John sprawled over him.<p>

There was a quiet sigh below him. "Now I understand why Dean moved Tara into his room when I first got here"

John grinned into his skin. Their home was currently full of the smell of sex, and the feeling of love and desire had overwhelmed any blocks that the four vampires had put up between them. He knew his Sire had struggled when he and Cam were first forging their bond, eventually admitting defeat and dragging Tara to bed for a whole week. But he didn't think the pretty blonde vampire had minded that much, however loudly she'd bitched about being used.

Placing a light kiss to his throat John slid from his mate and rolled to the side, sated, for now. Cameron just ungracefully collapsed to the bed, staying on his front. He trailed lazy fingers over his back. "You ok baby?"

"Umhmm"

"I know we don't need to breathe but do you think you could come out from the pillow?" He smirked at the other man as he turned his head and glared at John. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Cameron licked his lips. "Only in the good way"

"You're so wrong. Were you secretly this kinky when you were human? Cause if you were I can't believe I missed it"

"Bite me"

"Just did"

"Yeah" Cam ran a finger down John's chest. "What do you think Dean wants us to talk about?"

"Scared?"

"No" Cam scowled at him. "Maybe"

John snorted. "Don't know" He furrowed his brow. "He didn't seem too keen on her family though"

"Cant imagine him wanting to talk about that with us"

"If he does it must be bad" John growled quietly as Cam ran fingers through his hair.

"I..do you think he'd ask us to.."

"Hurt them?" John raised a brow.

His mate frowned slightly. "Um, yes"

"He wouldn't ask us baby, feeding and taking a life are very different. I think it's difficult to come back from"

"But Dean would be willing to do that?"

"If it is that then yes. Our mates are everything Cameron, what would you do if you found out someone had caused me pain?"

"Make them say sorry then rip out their throat" His mates voice had dropped lower, the hint of a snarl behind it.

John grinned at him. "Thank you, I think" He pressed his lips against the younger vampire's before sitting up and dragging a hand through his hair. "And that's just thinking about it, imagine knowing its true, or witnessing it"

"Ok, yeah, shit" Cam sat up and wrapped his arms round John's waist, nuzzling into his neck. He tipped his head to the side to give him better access. His mate hummed quietly. "Guess we should shower" He mumbled into his skin.

"That would be the polite thing to do if we're meeting friends later" John twisted and smiled at the frown on his mates face. "The sooner we get this done the sooner I can fulfil my promise of having you tied down"

Cam groaned a little. "More?"

"Yeah" John grasped his chin. "Always.." He pressed his lips against Cam's. "And you know you love it"

"Asshole"

* * *

><p>"What is that smell?"<p>

Dean turned from the drinks cabinet and grinned at his Children. "Stew"

John blinked. "Stew?"

"With dumplings"

"Uh.."

He poured another two whisky's and gestured to the couch in front of the fire. "I did explain to her that food wasn't necessary anymore but apparently Aoife finds it relaxing to cook"

"Huh" Cam took a seat next to his mate. "Well, it actually smells..good. If I was human still my mouth would probably be watering"

Dean snorted. "Yeah, sometimes being a vampire sucks"

John smiled at him. "It might be nice actually, to try every now and then. I miss turkey sandwiches, and cookies"

"You make an appalling vampire John" Dean smirked at the roll of his Childe's eyes. "I miss pie"

"Hmm, pie" Cameron's eyes glazed slightly. "And macaroons"

"Yeah" They sat in silence for a minute then Dean shook himself from the memory of biting into a juicy burger. "Ok, this is ridiculous" He swirled his glass thoughtfully. "Actually, while I've got you here without her I may as well speak to you"

John raised a brow. "You're hiding something from her?"

Dean frowned at him. "No. She knows we're going to discuss it, but it makes her a little uneasy"

"Because it's about her family?" Cam looked at him questioningly.

He huffed a quiet surprised laugh. "Yes, very clever sweetheart"

"I try"

"Yes you're very trying" John grinned at his mate before turning back to Dean. "So?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I've just got off the phone to Sam, we're looking for her Father and brother. He's got his contacts on it, I've spoken to mine too. I want them found"

The two men sat in silence waiting for him to continue. Their understanding of such things still surprised him sometimes, the fact they were older than he was when they were turned often escaping his mind. He took a sip of whisky. "They hurt her, a lot. The only reason they're still alive is because Aoife asked me not to kill them, and at that time I was unaware of just how bad it was. My instinct is to hunt them down, tear them to shreds, but its risky..I've worked hard to control that side of me. Have encouraged my Children to do the same"

"We don't have to be monsters despite our need for blood. We can feed without killing, hunt without using humans as prey, I want my family to protect not to kill" He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. "But I can't let this go. Not just because of her but I don't think they're going to stop, either looking for Aoife or finding someone else to be their slave. Knowing they're alive and walking around makes me feel uneasy"

"Uneasy?" John was studying him curiously.

'It is difficult to explain" Dean took a gulp of his drink. "You know when as a human you would get the feeling of déjà vu, or that sensation of someone walking over your grave, maybe a sudden panic that something bad was going to happen but couldn't understand why?" His Childe nodded. "It is like that. Like I have left them alive, left an opening for something terrible to happen"

"They'd never find her Dean, and even if they did.."

"I know. And she said the same. Even if she was alone she's stronger than both of them put together now, they wouldn't even register as a threat but still..humans can hurt vampires, can kill them with the right knowledge. And her brother is resourceful, if completely insane, he tracked her across five states. That's some kind of skill"

"Or obsession"

"Yeah, that too" Dean frowned. "She doesn't know much about what her family do, has no idea where the money comes from, if they have jobs, why they moved out here. Something doesn't feel right, and as I say to find her was pretty impressive. She's not exactly practiced at covering her tracks but from what she's told me I'd have had trouble finding her before, and that was what I did for a living"

"Tracked people?"

"Yes, and other things"

"Do you think they could be tied to what you did before?"

His brows rose. "I hadn't thought of that" Dean swirled his now nearly empty glass. "I don't think so, they seemed pretty surprised when I showed them my teeth.."

John snorted quietly.

"But maybe on the outskirts, or something similar"

"Could be a drug ring, smuggling, could have been on the run themselves"

Dean nodded quietly before moving back over to the whisky, gesturing to John to bring him their glasses as well.

"I take it you and Sam aren't welcome in your old circle anymore?" Cam nodded his thanks as he was passed another drink.

"You could say that" Dean sat again, stretching his legs out. "There was one guy we trusted with everything but he didn't exactly take this.." He gestured to himself. "..very well"

"Banished you from his door huh?"

He snorted sadly. "Pretty much. Shame, he could probably be real handy with this"

"Why not try again?" John leant forward, cupping his glass. "Its been a long time, maybe he's had time to think. It's not as though he'd have been hearing reports of you and your brother going on rampaging killing sprees"

"And if he hasn't and I reveal anything that could lead the hunters here.." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "I couldn't risk our home like that, our family. For all he knows we're both dead now"

"And he is uh.." Cam cleared his throat quietly.

Dean nodded. "He's still alive. I swing by maybe once a year, keep my distance but check his place out. He's pretty knowledgable, without us around I expect nothing's tried to kill him in years"

John grinned at him. "Ok, but he's good right?"

"Yeah, the best"

"So maybe try? A phone call from a burned phone, a few towns over?" John raised a brow.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, maybe. I'll look into it" He leant back into his chair. "When we find them, because I will, I've told Aoife I'll deal with it but I need you both there. Your read on the situation will be better than mine, as much as I hate to admit it I'm going to struggle not to give in to the rage"

"You want us to stop you?"

"I want you to make sure I stop at some point, and keep my mate safe. She can't get hurt, by them or me"

"She'll be there?" Cam frowned.

"I owe her one last conversation with them, I think she needs to see them again as she is now. With the vampire the fear of them has gone, it should expose what they really are to her, validate my actions"

John propped his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "Maybe you should get Sam there too, even consider asking him to deal with them himself?"

Dean raised a brow. "We're not exactly close"

"You nearly died protecting his home and family Sire, and he called every night when you were unconscious, you called him to help with this, the bond is still there. Maybe now you've both formed new families it'll be easier? He's obviously dealt with his issues concerning being turned"

"My Childe…"

"I know it might not be my place Dean, but it has to be suggested. He's as old and as strong as you, he understands how you work, knew you before. We'll try but do you really think we can keep Aoife safe and hold you back? As much as it sucks for me to admit it I am weaker than you, and how much stronger will you get when you're in full enraged vampire mode?"

Dean forced a sigh. "My Children are growing annoyingly wise"

"We are awesome" Cameron smiled at him. "But John is right. Could we really pull you off? Would you turn on us?"

"Never" He glared at them.

"But you're talking about protecting Aoife from you, your mate, the one who out of everyone you should never be able to lay a finger on"

"I'm going in blind Cameron, if anything you have more of an idea just what my reactions will be. Put you and John in the same position"

"John mentioned the same thing earlier. I felt, angry, really angry. I wanted to kill someone who doesn't even exist" Cam trailed his fingers over his mates leg. "Think about Sam Sire, please"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok sweetheart. I will. But lets find them first ok?"

"We'll do what we can"

He smiled at John. "I know you will darlin', and thank you"

* * *

><p>After his Children had retired upstairs and his mate was lounging in a warm bath Dean padded wearily into his study. The scent of their earlier love-making still hanging in the air making him lick his lips involuntarily, his dick hardening a little. Shaking off those feelings for now he moved behind his desk and sat down, pulling open a drawer and taking out the phone that he'd placed there years ago.<p>

Connecting it to the charger he watched it light up, the message symbol blinking up at him in the darkness. He snorted quietly, three hundred and forty-one voice mails, brief memories of all the people he'd handed a fictional business card flashed before his eyes. He wondered how many had found the help they needed. Before the battery had died he'd changed his answer phone message, giving the number that would get them through to one of the many phones that hung on Bobby's wall.

Wiping them all without listening to them, he didn't need the added guilt of abandoning those in need on top of everything else he flicked through his contacts, finger briefly hovering over the name that sat near the top. Draining his drink he hit the call button. This phone was untraceable, Sammy had seen to that, and by tomorrow night it would be far away, at the bottom of a very deep lake.

As it rang he fought the urge to hang up, crush the phone in his hand. There was a click as the receiver was lifted on the other side.

"_Agent Johnson"_

He rolled his eyes._ "Bobby?"_

"_I'm sorry, you have the wrong number"_

"_Bobby, wait! It's, uh, it's Dean..Winchester"_

Silence met him but he could still hear the quiet breathing of the old hunter.

"_Bobby, I know it's been..well, so long. But I need something. And someone reminded me you're the best"_

More silence.

"_Shit Bobby, say something. Yell, swear at me, whatever"_

"_You know how many times I rung this phone boy? How dare you call me to ask a fucking favour"_

Dean growled quietly.

"_And don't fucking growl at me you fucking vampire!"_

He opened his mouth to yell back then paused. _"You called?"_

"_Of course I called you idjit. Shit, I've been thinking you were both dead and gone for ten years"_

"_But..you, you hated us. Told us to never come back"_

"_You turned up on my doorstep as vampires Dean, what the fuck did you expect to happen. An invitation into my house huh? Tea and cakes all round?"_

"_Asshole"_

"_I needed time Dean. But then you vanished off the face of the fucking planet"_

"_Was kinda expecting a full-scale manhunt on my arse Bobby"_

"_And I thought about it son, I really did. But then I thought if any vampire can be halfway decent it would be you, and Sammy"_

"_Shit"_

"_And I ain't heard no tales of you two slaughtering your way round America so I figure I was right. Or you're both better at being sneaky than you were when you were humans"_

"_Hey, we were totally sneaky"_

"_Bullshit"_

They sat in silence for a moment.

"_So, you ain't killing?"_

Dean rolled his eyes again. _"No" _He thought of his Children, Aoife. _"Well, not like you think"_

"_What?!"_

"_Hey, hey. Only to help people Bobby"_

"_Thats not helping people you fucking idjit"_

"_They were dying Bobby, I was too late. Gave them the choice"_

"_Jesus. And how'd that work out for you huh?"_

"_It's different Bobby. When they're already half-dead. It's not like hunting down and killing. And it worked out pretty well thank you. I have a wonderful family"_

"_They're not family boy"_

"_Yes they are. But I'm not spending all night trying to convince you about my life choices"_

His old friend snorted down the phone. _"And life's so peachy you need a favour from me?"_

"_Such an asshole" _Muttered Dean. _"Yes, yes I do. Sammy and I, well we pretty much cut ourselves off Bobby. We know the threat hunters pose and there are other things out there. Just cause you're a monster don't mean all the other monsters instantly invite you round for a fucking dinner party…unless they want to eat you of course"_

There was a reluctant huff of laughter down the phone.

"_I'm trying to find two men. They hurt someone special to me. Really bad. I want them"_

"_So you are killing?"_

"_I..I don't know Bobby. All I know is that I can't let it go. They're pricks, and they won't stop looking for her, and if they can't find her they'll probably take it out on some poor other girl"_

"_Jesus Dean, humans? You're still fucking about with human women"_

"_For fuck's s..look, she's not human. But she was when I first met her.."_

"_Un-fucking-believable"_

"_She's my mate Bobby, my soul mate. That means she's my world, my everything. I think you'd like her too. She makes a mean Irish stew"_

"_Ive had some weird conversations with you son but this.."_

"_They beat her Bobby, and not just with their fists, but with belts and canes. You should have seen her before she turned. The scars…she must have bled so much" _Dean swallowed back the bile, hearing his voice crack. "_And her brother, he wanted..you know.. if I hadn't found her.." _He trailed off, lost in the horror of the imagined sights.

There was a quiet hiss in his ear. _"You better be telling the truth Dean"_

"_What? No, I wouldn't. I, I should have made them pay before but I couldn't, she asked me not to. I can't go against her wishes"_

"_But now you are?"_

"_She says she understands now. Has asked that if I find them she can speak with them. Offer them redemption, a chance to change"_

"_You're shitting me?"_

"_No. I know it sounds impossible Bobby, but being a vampire…we never really understood as hunters but we love, we hurt, we mourn. But those few bad apples give us a bad name. Just like the human race has its fair share of homicidal maniacs"_

"_I don't know Dean.."_

"_I get a bad feeling about them. And not just cause of her. You know her brother tracked her when she ran away, and he did a bloody good job of it. Sammy and I would have struggled to find her. And they have money but seemingly no source of income, and she says they'd be away for days at a time"_

"_You think they're hunters?"_

"_I don't know. I'd never heard of them but like I say..haven't exactly been around lately"_

There was a pause. _"Ok son, give me their names. I'll see what I can do. But if I get the slightest hint of bullshit.."_

"_Thank you Bobby. No bullshit I promise"_

"_I will hunt your pale white arse down and stake it"_

"_That doesn't exactly work" _There was an impressive growl for a human and Dean winced. _"Ok, sorry. You're looking for Aiden and Liam Quinn"_

"_Irish huh?"_

"_Hence the stew"_

"_Yeah, of course" _Bobby sighed. _"I'll get on it. This number?"_

"_It's disappearing, for good this time. I've got to be careful too"_

"_So..?"_

Dean reeled off the number for an answering service. _"Leave a message for Mark Hamill"_

"_Fucking idjit" _

The phone went dead and Dean grinned at it before crushing it into his palm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Two months later.**

Dean sat on the couch at the end of their bed, arms stretched out along the back, whisky glass hanging from the fingers of one hand. The sun would rise in another hour or so, he could smell it, that faint tang the air took on just before dawn. It had been something he'd been aware of even as a human and back then it had brought a strange kind of comfort, the knowledge he'd survived another night, that soon the monsters would merge back into the shadows.

Now it frustrated him, to be so powerful yet limited to when he could freely move around. As a human he had been ignorant of how lucky he was to be able to choose to walk in the light or the dark. And he was feeling restless now, he had things he wanted to do but would have to wait until the sun once again sank below the horizon. His phone buzzed beside him and he reached for it with his whisky free hand.

"Yeah"

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Go for it Sam"

"You were right Dean. They're long gone from the address Aoife gave you"

"Shit"

"Trails pretty cold. I'd say at least a month. Managed to pick it up until I got out front. They must have had their car parked there. And its been too long even for a vamp's nose to track a vehicle"

"Yeah, sure. Shit" He drained his drink. "Ok Sam. Thanks anyway. I'm sorry to drag you out there"

"Not a problem. It's actually pretty close to us"

"So I figured"

"Look Dean..we're with you on this ok? We'll find them"

"You got enough problems Sam"

"No, thanks to your help. The nest know they owe you big for the wolf thing. And you're still my brother Dean, human and vampire remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" Dean eyed the whisky bottle still sat out on the side. Their turning had been nothing like his Children's, or his mate's. It had been brutal, and it had hurt like a mother fucker.

"So, you gonna tell me your next lead then?"

"Don't have one"

"Liar"

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

He rolled his eyes. "Bobby left a message a few hours ago. A couple of hunters turned up at some bar of a friends bitching about an Irish prick who had started in on them. Apparently they were pretty beaten up but said he looked worse"

"They always say that. We always said that"

Dean snorted quietly. "Yeah"

"Where they run into him?"

"Sam.."

"Stop being a stubborn bastard Dean"

"Stop being an interfering bitch Sam"

"Dean.."

"No"

"I swear…you drive me insane!"

"Good"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Don't make me call Bobby"

"Not quite the same threat it once was little brother"

"But he will tell me where you're headed"

"Asshole" Muttered Dean.

"So you may as well just tell me"

"How can you still be this annoying as an undead abomination?"

"It's a gift"

"Uh huh" The glass was plucked from his hand and he watched his mate go over to the drinks cabinet. "Place called Blessing"

"A state would help Dean"

Aoife was pouring two glasses of whisky, he watched her shoulder blades move under the thin straps of her nightie.

"Dean?"

"Texas"

There was a pause. "How close Dean?"

"By car, about 550 kilometres"

"You want me there?"

She was standing in front of him, one arm stretched out as she offered him the glass, and she must have been there a while because she was faintly frowning at him.

"Dean? Is there something wrong? You need me there?"

He took the glass and watched as she returned for her own drink. The whisper of silk sounding loud in his ears.

"Dean?"

He took a gulp of the amber liquid. "Yeah Sammy"

"I'll leave on the next sunset. Don't do anything dumb"

The phone went dead, and he listened to the dial tone for a minute before hanging up his end and throwing it back down next to him. Aoife came to stand between his legs before kneeling and placing her glass on the floor. Cool hands slid up his denim clad thighs. "You can stop"

"No my love" He ran his fingers through the red waves.

His mate tilted her head. "550 kilometres, that is about..340 miles"

"Very clever"

"Not particularly" Aoife smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It is close enough baby girl"

"They can't know I'm here Dean"

"It's too close, it makes me edgy"

Fingernails ran through his hair and he growled quietly, head tipping back slightly. "It is nice to hear you speak with your brother"

"We are family"

"Still?"

Dean lowered his head and looked at her. Cool green eyes stared into his. "Yes" He pressed his lips briefly against hers before leaning back again. "Twelve years apart is a drop in the ocean when you're going to live forever"

"We can not truly expect to live forever"

"Perhaps not. I guess we'll run into something eventually, or maybe tire of life. But we have a while yet, and Sam and I…we just needed time"

"Could your nests join?"

He raised a brow. "Interesting question"

"It would make both of your families stronger, and you would be close to Sam again"

"Sam isn't the leader of his my love. He joined them by choice, swore allegiance. And they accepted him despite him not being in their bloodline"

"A kind act" She picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Yeah, or they just wanted a really big vamp on side"

"Your brother is…large?"

"Abnormally tall"

"Oh" She took another sip, eyes staring at him over the rim of the glass.

"Don't think about saying it baby girl" He pinched the bridge of his nose, apparently vampire's could get headaches and there was a nice one currently threatening behind his eyes. Aoife's presence in his life brought him a lot of pleasure and contentment but her family were the thorn in his side. They were being surprisingly evasive and none of his sources, or himself, could discover exactly what it was they were doing. And the longer they were free from him the more anxious he became.

"You will wait for him before you go there"

"I'll see"

"It was not a question"

Dean refocused on his mate. She was still watching him with those eyes. "Are you issuing an order my love?"

"Yes" She stood and took his once again empty glass.

Dean leant forward, arm wrapping round her waist, tugging her down into his lap. "Aoife.."

"I think I only feel the surface of your anger Sire" She wriggled round so she could look at him again, those eyes that so closely matched his own searching out his dark places. His mate made him feel open and exposed like no other had ever done, even Sam. "I don't want you to get hurt, or do something that could endanger the life you've built here. I won't destroy that"

"Not you baby.."

She nodded. "Yes me, the difference is me"

"We had crisis' before you Aoife, and there will be more in the future"

"I just want us to be happy Dean"

"Are you not happy my love?" He frowned.

"Yes, I have never been so…I have a wonderful family. And you" She watched her fingers trailing over his open shirt. "But I want this sick feeling to go, it is like I am waiting, waiting for something that will happen no matter what I do"

Dean closed his eyes briefly then took her hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "It is my anxiousness you are feeling baby girl, and I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was projecting it on to you"

"It's ok. You're tired, and worried"

"I'm also very happy to have met my mate Aoife, it is important you know that. You bring me so much pleasure, you are my everything"

"Then forget my family"

"I can not" He forced a sigh as she slipped from his hold, moving back to the whisky bottle. "And even if I could move on from what they did..now I have started looking I am even more suspicious of their movements. There is something there that bothers me"

"Do you think they could be something supernatural too?" His mate dropped two cubes of ice into her glass. Despite his continued disgust at her contaminating his best whisky that way Dean couldn't shake her from her preferred taste.

"I would have smelt it"

"Even if they were something other than vampire?" Aoife made her way back to him, returning to her position between his legs before offering him his refilled drink.

"Yes. They smelt fucking terrible but it was all human my love" He trailed his fingers through her hair watching the gold flecks catch the light. Taking a sip of his refreshed drink he took in the view of his mate knelt before him, red waves tumbling over her pale shoulders, the deep purple of her nightie a beautiful contrast against her skin. He reached out, tracing the soft swell of the top of her breasts above the silk, watching the nipple peak under the material. His tongue flickered over the tips of his own fangs. "Come back up here baby girl" His mate shook her head before taking a sip of her own drink, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop.

Dean growled his displeasure. Aoife smiled and placed her glass by his feet, the purple silk shifting slightly, almost but not quite giving him a perfect view of her nipples. Leaning forward he slid a hand into all that hair, fingers curling, clasping the back of her head, lips pressed firm against hers, tongue forcing its way into her mouth. His mate made a disgruntled sound but he could smell her arousal, feel the beginnings of the dropping of her fangs. He ran his tongue over the tip of one, filing both their mouths with his taste and their bond began to spark and fizz as she whispered his name in his head.

Curling her hair tight in his fist he pulled her head back, moving his own lower so he could lick over her throat before remapping the slick trail with his teeth. Catching the beads of blood that settled on the surface with his tongue Dean enjoyed their merged taste, her quiet whimpers as his mate began to squirm in his hold. He slid his mouth up, nipped at her ear as cool hands slipped into his shirt, fingernails gently dragging over his chest.

He hummed in pleasure, sometimes he felt more like a giant cat than a vampire, the way Aoife stroked over his skin and ran her fingers through his hair did really strange things to his insides. He resisted the urge to arch into the touch. Then there was a not so gentle scrape over his nipple and he growled, pulling back from her skin. His mate instantly leant forward, her tongue collecting his blood as he had done hers only a moment ago, then the warm wet swirls travelled across the planes of his chest, the occasional nick of sharp teeth smearing more red across him.

Dean sat back against the couch, forcing her to lean forward even more, and closed his eyes. It seemed his mate was in a playful mood tonight and for now he was content to let her do so. Also it was sometimes nice to let her take the lead, explore, he had always thought his perfect match would be someone with experience, the same confidence as him but teaching Aoife had brought about some pretty amazing experiences and he had found he loved to watch her discover new things, see the look on her face when she found somewhere or something that made him twitch, or growl.

He felt the buttons pop open on his fly, the pressure ease slightly on his increasingly hard dick. Dean cracked an eye open but his mate wasn't looking at him, at least not his eyes, she was taking in her handy work on his chest whilst drawing patterns along the skin that had been exposed through the opening of his jeans. He watched the red fingernail caress the top of his dick, could feel its sharp lines along the sensitive skin. He closed his eye again, tongue running over his own teeth. "Careful my love" He murmured. He may be a vampire but sharp objects near that part of him were still as worrying as when he was human.

"Yes Sire"

He smiled but kept his eyes closed. His Children often addressed him with the same term but the way she said it, the weight that seemed to lurk behind those words always made his balls tighten. He had made her, taken her, no other would ever touch her and as much as her happiness and safety was his main priority if you stripped away all the other bullshit she was his, Aoife belonged to him. And there was nothing his Alpha side liked better than knowing that, driving him to take her over and over again.

Her fingers slipped into the top of his waistband and he lifted his hips slightly so she could slide his jeans down, he felt them pool over his feet. Cool, soft hands whispered over his thighs before moving up and over his hips in a slow caress. Dean licked his lips and opened his eyes, taking a sip of his drink as he watched Aoife touch him, pressing her hands to the inside of his thighs, gently urging them apart, still stroking his skin. "Not too much play darlin'"

Aoife looked up at him through dark lashes, hands still rubbing slow circles. "Just for a while" He raised a brow at her. His mate dipped her head to press kisses along the inside of his legs. "You're so beautiful"

"Don't think I've been called that before" He ran a finger through her hair and took some more whisky. His mate stopped her movements, raising her head. She was so close to his dick now and the view from his vantage point was exquisite. "But thank you" He stroked a palm down her cheek and she nodded against it before he once again sat back.

Her hair tickled across his balls as she pressed more kisses to his thighs, her teeth grazing the sensitive juncture at the top of his leg before they sank in. Dean growled again, fingers tightening around his glass as she took a long pull of his blood, her own slenderer fingers wrapping around his dick. He grit his teeth as strong smooth strokes ran up and down his length, pre-cum pooling in the slit already. Finally his mate released him from her bite and raised her head, meeting his eyes as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her closed lips. Dean narrowed his gaze at her. Aoife stopped her movements on his dick, hand grasping his base, foreskin pulled tight exposing the sensitive and glistening head. It twitched in her hold. "My love.." A gentle warning, for now.

Her lips slipped over the head and his still warm blood poured down his dick from her mouth. Dean groaned at the sensation, and the sight. He watched himself sliding past her lips, red smearing over her mouth and chin, running down her hand, and then there was wet heat and firm pressure as his mate sucked, slow, deliberate movements that drew curls of pleasure from deep within. "Hmm, yes baby" Fuck, her mouth was good, and she was getting better and better at this and he couldn't tear his eyes from the way his blood was being slowly licked clean from his own dick.

Then it stopped and his dick was left cooling in the air. He grunted in frustration as Aoife moved away and became nearly hidden from his perusal as she pressed her mouth over his balls, sucking tenderly on one then the other. He drained his drink with only the slightest shake of his hands and placed the glass as far from him as he could. Slinging one arm across the back of the couch once more Dean then returned his other hand to the back of her head, forcing her in closer whilst he rocked his hips, dragging his balls across her open mouth, feeling them move over her tongue. He growled and curled his fingers into her hair, pressing her even harder into him as he altered to thrusts so his dick was getting some of the wonderful contact with her face too.

His mates fingernails dug into the flesh of his thighs as she gave a muffled growl and he yanked her head back with the grip on her hair. Aoife's mouth and chin still held the slightest trace of his blood and now they also shone with a mix of her own saliva and his pre-cum. Her eyes were fiery and her fangs visible through her parted lips. Dean smiled at her. "Better. Now, my dick baby girl, and no more playing"

She gave another low growl but ran her tongue up the underside, flicking into the spot just under the head that always made him spin a little. "Yeah" He loosened his grip but kept his hand buried in her hair, sitting back intent on enjoying his mate bringing him off with her mouth. Aoife licked the head, once, then blew cool air over it. "I fucking mean it Aoife.." Her mouth engulfed him again and his heels started digging into the front of the couch as she sucked hard, taking him in deeper and deeper with every down stroke.

His hips started to roll and he forced himself to stay flat in his seat, fighting the need to just _thrust. _He could smell both of their arousals now and the bond to her was letting him know just how much pleasure Aoife was getting from this too. Dean groaned as he felt her climax building along with his. His mate was going to cum just from sucking his dick. He became aware of a tugging on his hips and Dean increased his hold in her hair again, the other hand moving from the tight grip it had on the couch to her shoulder, fingers curling into her skin. She moved her hands to her back and he growled, long and low, at the sight of his mate knelt before him, dick sat halfway in her mouth, lips locked tight around him.

Not bothering with the usual tentative rocking of his hips to help her adjust he pushed in on one stroke, feeling his head tapping her throat. He pulled back. "Open up my love" Dean pushed in again and this time kept the pressure up on the resistance at the back of her mouth until it opened a fraction and he slid into her throat, her muscles flexed around him as she tried to swallow. "Fuck yeah. Keep wide open for me baby girl" Dean knew even without the need to breathe or swallow this could still be uncomfortable, and it was still the most amazing feeling bar being buried deep inside her sex. He thrust in over and over, letting his orgasm build nicely as his mate did her best to accept him time and again into her throat.

Dean cursed as the feeling of spinning and soaring told him he was about to come apart and Aoife was going to be right along there with him. He pushed in as deep as he could get and held her there. "Swallow" That beautiful flex rippled around his dick. "Again" Dean growled as every muscle in his body tensed. "Again" His head thunked back onto the couch and he tried pulling her impossibly closer as the first streams of cum left him. "Fuck" He ground out. "Again baby girl" As he shot into her mouth with every swallow Dean's feet left the floor, thighs tensing under the power of his climax.

As his dick dribbled out the last of his cum he relaxed his body, licking his lips, enjoying the last small sparks that ran over his nerves. Then he hissed as his dick was pulled from her throat and his sensitized skin hit cool air. He looked down, his mate's lips were swollen, eyes sparking in the low light, a trail of his cum running from her mouth. Dean smiled lazily at her and caught it with his finger, sliding it into her mouth as she opened up for him. Withdrawing it again he pulled his feet from his jeans and sat forward to slide his shirt off. "Now, come here my love"

Aoife stood slowly, hooking her fingers under the straps of the nightie that was still somehow impossibly in place. It slid from her body and pooled at her feet. He made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat and she smiled slightly before slipping into his lap. Drawing her into a soft kiss Dean slid a hand between her legs, he knew she'd cum right along with him and he found what he was looking for. He cupped her sex, fingers curling to gather the liquid that dripped from her folds. He moaned into her mouth before pulling back, tongue running over his own hand, eyes closing in the pleasure of her taste.

She squirmed in his lap and he opened them again, refocusing on her. His mate silently pouted at him from her seat in his crotch. Dean brushed her hair from her face. "I know my love. Why don't I run us a bath then I'll return the favour?"

"In the bath?" Aoife's voice had a raspy edge to it.

Dean frowned. "Did I go too far baby girl?"

His mate shook her head, tousled red waves bouncing over her shoulders. "No, never"

"I don't want to hurt you Aoife, there's a fine line"

"And you didn't cross it Sire" She nuzzled into his neck. "You would have felt it"

His mate was right, any flash of true pain across their bond would have physically knocked him back but now he was sated…he pulled her in closer. She was so special to him but she also drove him to the edge when it came to sex. "I just worry baby. I know I'm not always the gentlest"

His mate started to lick his throat."I like it"

"Where has my shy virgin gone?"

"You killed her and brought her back as an undead monster"

"Very funny" Dean tugged her head back. "And enough of that. Haven't you tasted your fill?" Aoife smiled at him through her lashes. He rolled his eyes.

"You also taught her the pleasures of the flesh"

"Aoife.."

"Bad vampire" She slid her arms round his neck.

His lips twitched. "As are you my love" Dean stood with her hooked in his arms and padded over to the bed, dropping her down.

Aoife bounced slightly and gripped the comforter. "Hey" She frowned.

"I am going to run a bath" He rested one knee on the bed and leant over for a kiss. "Which is going to be a relaxed one with no sex" His mate pouted at him again. Dean grinned. "Rest my love, I won't be long" He pulled the fur throw from the bottom of the bed and lay it over her.

She licked her lips. "Are you sure you do not wish me to do it?"

"I am sure. You're my mate baby girl, not my slave" Pouring her another drink Dean placed it on the bedside. "Try to drink something, it will help with your throat"

"According to you it helps with many things"

"Be careful my love" He shot her a look before heading to the large en suite and turning on the water. Looking over the dozens of bottles his mate seemed to have developed an obsession for Dean wondered which one would not leave him smelling completely like a girl.

* * *

><p>Aoife twisted her head, bringing her arm up so she could draw him into a kiss. Her Sire, lover and soul mate issued a deep purr as his tongue ran lazily over hers, his hard chest pressed against her back, slowly softening dick still twitching inside of her. His touch and his taste was still as intoxicating as it had been the night he had first taken her to his bed but now the bond, the love that travelled between them intensified her pleasure even more.<p>

She was greedy for his attention, his touch, never wanting to stray too far from his side and three weeks after she had arrived at the house she had plucked up the courage to ask Dean if it bothered him, that she was always there, craved his presence, any contact he was willing to give. He had assured her it was normal, that he felt the same, and encouraged her to quietly observe John and Cameron together. The other two vampires in the house indeed seemed to spend much of their time together, and she had noted the way they brushed a hand across each others backs when they passed during their everyday activities, or John would curl a hand around Cameron's waist, press a kiss to his throat.

So she had decided to go on instinct, allow the bond to lead her as she explored everything Dean was willing to show her. Aoife should be happy, contented, her Sire was more than she had ever imagined any future partner to be, if she had been allowed to have any at all, and he seemed to truly worship her, her every need and desire met. And John and Cameron were kind and made her laugh, they had also easily accepted her into the family, telling her a little of their past lives, friends and family they missed.

But this obsession Dean had with her family made her feel uneasy, and she knew it wasn't just her Sire's projected feelings making her feel this way. They were still messing up her life and for the first time that she could remember she felt angry. Not the white-hot rage that made you want to scream and throw things but a slow burn that sat in her chest that she forgot about until he mentioned them, or she was briefly left alone and wondered why she couldn't settle.

He ended the kiss and Aoife brought herself back from her thoughts. He was frowning down at her. "What is wrong my love?"

"Nothing Sire" She wriggled round in his hold, slowly so he could slip from her without too much discomfort.

He gave a small moan at the motion before focusing on her. "I can feel it baby girl, tell me what is wrong"

"I..it is nothing Dean. I promise"

"No lying" He ran his fingers down her arm, trailing them over her hands before lacing them with hers. He brought their hands up and kissed the back of hers. "Tell your Sire"

"You are referring to yourself in the third person again"

He raised a brow above their joined hands. Another kiss then the contact was dropped. "Is this about your fucking family again?"

She glared at him. "No, it is about your obsession with my fucking family"

Another brow raise. Aoife fought the ingrained urge to apologise. She never cursed, a long-standing survival instinct still present in her afterlife, the beating she would have gotten probably so severe it could have killed her. "You know why I'm doing this Aoife, you agreed"

"I just want it gone Dean. I want us to be left in peace, to move on" She studied his chest rather than meet his eyes. "They're still here and I..I wish they weren't"

Her chin was cupped, head tilted up to meet his eyes. "I know baby. And I'm sorry" She stared back at him. Her Sire licked his lips. "Let me check out this last lead with Sam, if it's nothing, if they've moved on I will drop it ok?"

"Why not now?"

"It's too close Aoife. If anything happened to you.."

His panic flashed across the bond making her stomach swirl. She moved his hand from her face and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I know. Just..please be careful. I worry about you also"

"Always baby" He smiled at her. "Theres no way I'm dying now I'm getting laid regularly"

Aoife rolled her eyes. "I think I am insulted, and being lied to"

"Is that so" Her Sire dipped his head, trailing soft kisses over the base of her throat.

She rolled onto her back and away from him, he growled. "Yes. I am quite sure you were getting laid before" Aoife raised her hands, examining her fingernails, checking for any traces of blood she'd missed the first time round.

"You got it all baby girl" Dean smirked at her. "And I'll have you know I was suffering a serious dry spell when I met you"

"You have never suffered a dry spell my Sire"

* * *

><p><strong>Two nights later.<strong>

John looked up at the vampire standing in the entrance hall of the house, and up again. "Holy shit" It wasn't often he felt dwarfed standing at six-foot but his Sire's brother must be a good four inches taller, if not more, and his broad shoulders and hazel eyes that burned gold made him a definite presence. At least spending three years in the company of his rather dominant Sire meant he was able to collect himself a little quicker than his mate, who was stood by his side blinking at the newcomer. "Um, sorry. John" He held out his hand which was shaken gently.

The other man smiled. "Sam, let me guess, Dean is held up?"

John cleared his throat, ignoring the tension being sent down the stairs from Dean's room. "He's here, will be down in a couple of minutes. I believe his mate wanted to uh, go over something with him"

Sam raised a brow. "Is there a problem?"

"Um, no?" John ran hand through his hair. "Why don't you come through? They won't be long"

"Sure, why not?" Another smile. "It won't be the first time"

John eyed him. "Um, right, ok" He gestured towards the large open plan living area. "This way, but you probably remember"

"Yeah" The other vampire wandered through, trailing a hand over the large island in the kitchen space. "Been a long time"

He exchanged a glance with his mate who shrugged. Neither were quite sure what the protocol was here, and Dean and Aoife seemed to have been locked into some kind of disagreement for nearly an hour now.

"You need anything?" John gestured to the fridge. "We have the usual, and also some cake things that Aoife made yesterday"

Sam turned. "She did?"

"Cooking helps her relax..supposedly"

"Ah" He moved over to the large french doors, looking out into the darkness. "A disagreement"

"No idea"

Sam turned his head and grinned at them over his shoulder. "Dean and I share a Sire, we may not spend much time together these days but I can still sense him"

"Ah" John opened the fridge door, brushing fingers over Cameron's cheek. "You want something baby?"

His mate nodded. "Yeah please" Their earlier love-making had depleted both of their blood levels.

"Go sit, I'll bring it to you" He pressed a quick kiss to Cameron's lips before shoving him gently towards the couch. "Sam?"

"Um, oh yes. Please. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night" The older vampire moved from his place at the windows and moved towards the chair that was placed nearest the fire.

John kept his face blank and nodded, reaching for the bags of blood sat in the door compartment.

"There are no others here?'

He began pouring the blood into crystal tumblers. "No. Tara is still away, I think even Dean is surprised how long this one has lasted.." Sam snorted quietly. .."and Matthew is trying to set up his own nest with his mate Jenna. But they call frequently" John padded over and offered the glass, it was taken oh so gently from his fingers.

"Thank you"

John nodded again and moved to snag the other two drinks from the counter, joining his mate on the couch. "We were expecting Natasha as well?"

"I thought it best to leave her in the safety of our nest for this one. Dean and I have a nasty habit of running into trouble when we get together"

He smiled into his drink. "I have only been a told a few brief stories"

"Becoming vampires was one of the least terrible possible outcomes of our old lives" He watched Sam swirl his glass. "I guess an eternal life is better than no life at all" He looked at them. "Is there trouble?"

John felt his mates cool hand rest on his thigh, a light squeeze. "I think Aoife is concerned about Dean's…interest in her family"

Sam smiled, a little sadness seeming to reflect in it. "My brother has always been able to become scarily fixated on something once it piques his interest"

"I think it was bad..what they did"

His Sire's brother rose a brow. "Bobby touched on it lightly. But still, she is free of them now"

John shifted. His Sire had eventually shared the details of his mates continued abuse after he and Cameron had raised the same point for the third time.

"John?"

He clasped his glass between his two hands, fingers pressing into the cut crystal. "Did he tell you about the scars?"

Sam leant forward, elbows resting on his knees. "No"

John stared into the shining red liquid. "They were bad, all over her back…and lower. Dean said it looked like belts and canes. That they were deep, she would have bled a lot" Sam closed his eyes briefly. "And when he found her..her brother, he was…he wanted..more"

Sam hissed quietly.

John raised his eyes, forced himself to stare into the golden irises. "If that was Cameron, if I had found him like that..I'd have ripped their fucking throats out"

"John.."

"Baby, you know it's true" He moved his gaze to smile at his mate."They would have had to pay, and that's how Dean feels. Even worse because he didn't know, because he let her talk him out of it when they were right there for the taking"

"I know" Cameron squeezed his leg again before taking a sip of his drink.

"And she still wants them to live?'

John refocused on Sam. "She wants them to have a chance, and she's worried about what all this will do to Dean, and their bond"

"It won't affect their bond" Sam leant back, "But it could change Dean, and he is already an Alpha"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Dean has always walked a fine line, especially when it comes to those who he cares about. But his soul, his beliefs, they keep him straight, even as a vampire..but if something happens to Aoife or he kills in pure rage…" Sam ran a hand over his face, "It could change that"

"And she's picking up on it?"

"Maybe. Aoife may not even know it, but she will feel some uneasiness"

Cam frowned. "How do you know this? And be so sure?"

"I walked the same line as Dean, maybe even closer" Sam drained his drink and pushed himself up from the chair, moving to study the whisky bottles. "A year into our bond something happened to Tash, I lost it, nearly went bad"

"You killed?"

"Yes, over and over" Sam plucked a new glass from the side and selected a bottle. "They deserved it, for what they did to her, but still..it's nearly impossible to come back from. To pull your control back in'

"But you did?"

"Pretty much"

John raised a brow. "Pretty much?"

Sam opened his mouth then his expression shifted. "You must be Aoife" He smiled and dipped his head. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you"

John twisted in his seat. His Sire's mate was dressed in a rather fetching silk jumpsuit that was black at first glance but his sharp eyes caught the hint of deep purple when the light travelled over it as she moved further into the space. He watched her run her eyes over Sam before smiling. "Welcome, I am sorry we were not there to greet you"

"You have settled it?"

Aoife nodded.

"Did you win?"

"Partly"

John snorted and stood. "A drink sweetheart?"

"Please John. Two cubes"

"Of course" He smiled at her. "Everything ok Mom?"

"John if you continue to call me that I will rip out your spinal cord and beat you to death with it"

Sam huffed a laugh. "Awesome" He gestured to the end of the couch that was nearest to him. "And where is my brother?"

She sat gracefully, smoothing the material over her legs. "Just getting ready" Aoife smiled at John as he passed her a glass. "Thank you John. No Natasha?"

"She's at home, I thought it best"

Aoife's eyes flickered briefly to the doorway before returning to Sam. "Please, don't let him do anything stupid"

"My life's goal" Sam grinned at her then nodded. "Of course"

"Thank you"

"You know you are better here Aoife. If we run into anything, Dean would not cope well with you being in trouble"

"I know" She took a sip of her drink. "But if he is in trouble I shall not be so happy either"

"Understood" He offered a strange sloppy salute. "Arse kicking by Mom if Dean gets hurt"

John snorted as Aoife narrowed her gaze and growled at a vampire twelve years her senior, and about a foot and a half taller than her.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Dean turned on his best smile, sending out his Alpha vibes as well as he could without showing her the beast. "I was hoping you could help me"<p>

She smiled, fingers twirling through one of the blonde pigtails. "Hi, and I sure will if I can"

He grinned and leant over the counter of the small motel's reception. "Always a pleasure to meet someone so..accommodating" She giggled. He ignored his brothers eye roll. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, came to town about three weeks ago, Irish, he got beat up pretty bad. I'm here for payback"

"Oh" Big blue eyes gazed up at him, wet pink tongue running over her lips. and yeah a couple years ago he'd have had her on her back and screaming his name in a matter of hours. "Um, well, maybe"

"He staying here sweetheart?" Another smile.

She chewed on her lip then nodded. "Umhmm, but I'm not supposed…" She trailed off.

"I understand" He stroked a finger down her cheek, staring deep into her eyes. "You won't see no trouble I promise. He's a friend"

She shot a look behind her, the darkened doorway that led into the office seeming to worry her. "I know, I just..he gets real mad"

"Your boss?"

Another nod. "Umhmm"

"How mad?"

"I can't afford to lose this job"

Dean backed off, resisting the urge to grin as she subconsciously followed him, leaning forward over the counter. "How about you start booking us in, ten nights, and need something from back there?'

"Ten?"

"Money makes the world go round sweetheart"

She blinked at him, and it seemed she was smarter than she looked, or liked people to see. "My boss will forgive me for being desperate for booking someone for that long?'

"Exactly"

She sighed, fingering the brochures that sat on the counter. "S'ok. He's in 7. Save your money. Go see your friend"

Dean raised a brow. "And your boss?"

She shrugged. "If it's not this it'll be something else. But.." She looked up at him. "If he is your friend, you really know him…be careful"

"What?"

"We get all kinds in here" She smiled sadly. "But..your friend, he's nothing like I seen before"

Dean exchanged a look with Sam before turning back to her. "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Just be careful" She rummaged below the counter and produced a key, offering it to Dean. "And get him out of here. He freaks me out, and he's scaring the other guests"

"Why? How?"

Another shrug. "Couldn't say"

"Try" There was a low rumble in the back of his tone and Dean saw her flinch. "Like that sweetheart? He scare you like that?"

She stared at him then nodded.

"Stay here"

Another nod. Dean stalked out of the reception.

"Dean, if they're vamp's.."

"They weren't when I left them Sammy, hell of a coincidence don't you think?"

"Be careful"

"If they are they're babies Sam, we can take them"

"And if they're something else?"

Dean stopped, three doors away from 7. "What?'

"We aren't the only things that growl Dean"

His jaw twitched. "Wolves" He whispered.

"And more" Sam raised a brow. "We have to be careful. It's just us, recon remember?"

"Since when have our recon missions ever been just that Sammy? And we can't leave a monster here whilst we formulate some fucking plan. They'll be killing, and not nicely either. They were human a few months ago Sam, baby vamps, baby wolves, whatever, they won't be a match for us"

"Didn't you say her brother was nuts?"

"Yeah"

"That could give him an edge"

"We're not exactly freaking sane Sam" Dean glared at him, something was making him even more antsy than he'd expected. "And when I get hold of him I'm not exactly looking to ask nicely for an apology and a bunch of roses"

"Yeah, yeah" Sam eyed the door a few feet away."And I am perfectly sane thank you"

"Bullshit"

"And didn't you promise Aoife a chance to speak with them?"

"Shut up"

"She'll be pissed Dean"

"She'll get over it"

"She's kinda scary"

Dean stared at his brother. "You're shitting me right?"

"She may not be out slaughtering the innocent big brother but you're not telling me her…experience hasn't followed her into this life"

"Maybe"

"So?"

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Whatever it was that was sparking off his nerves was getting stronger. "Ok, we recon. But if they go for us you're my witness that I had no choice"

"Great, thanks"

Dean opened his eyes and grinned. "No problem"

* * *

><p>As they neared the door of Room 7 Sam licked his lips, there was something in the air, and it was unsettling his brother too. He tilted his head subtly trying to get a better hold on it.<p>

"You smell it too Sammy?" Dean's voice was a whisper. He was positioned beside the only window that looked into the room from the street.

He nodded.

"I don't like it" His brother scented the air. "Screw recon, I need to find out what the hell that is"

Sam nodded again, it was making him feel a little sick. "I'll check for back exits. Go slow Dean. Watch your back"

"You too little brother"

He slipped down the alley that separated Rooms 6 and 7, and 8 and 9. There was another small window that seemed to lead to the bathroom and, unusual for this kind of motel, a back door. He silently moved towards it, placing his back against the wall between the window and door. He brushed across Dean's mind. "There's another door. Ready when you are"

"Ok, on three" His brother's voice reverberated through his head. "One, two, three"

As the door easily gave way beneath the shove of his shoulders Sam raised his arm to his nose, trying to block out the suddenly overpowering smell. "Jesus" He hissed. The room had been trashed, rotten food was spread over nearly every surface, half abandoned burgers and pizza's, doughnuts, milkshakes..it looked like someone had started in on a binge then changed their mind. It smelt bad but it wasn't what had been bothering him outside.

"That fucking bastard" He shifted his gaze to Dean who was stood by one of the narrow beds. "I don't fucking believe it"

"Dean?" Sam stepped closer, could feel the earlier whisky beginning to rise and burn in his throat as the scent got heavier. His brother stepped aside to give him a full view of the bed. He swallowed. "Bloody hell Dean"

"Some fuckers killed him..I was supposed to do that"

"Stop sulking Dean, we need to figure out what the hell happened here. And which one of your mates family this is. If it's them at all"

"It is. I can smell them"

"You can smell rotting food and a hell of a lot of blood" Sam wrinkled his nose. "And he also seems to have emptied his bowels at some point"

"Don't blame him" Dean moved to the head of the bed. "Must have hurt like a mother" He lifted the matted hair. "It's her Dad. Shit"

Sam forced himself to peer closer, even as a vampire the sight before him made his skin crawl, the skin on the mans chest and stomach had been literally shredded and there were chucks taken from his sides. He examined the marks and whistled. "This was a wolf"

His brother straightened. "If her Dad had been turned he'd have been able to fight back" He fingered the bindings round the dead mans wrists. "And break these"

"So he was still human. Killed by a rogue wolf?"

"No" Dean ran hand through his hair. "He's been tortured Sammy, and if it wasn't her sadistic freak of a brother I'll burn the Impala"

"Her brother got turned, tortured and killed his Dad. Why?"

"Cause he's a sick fuck Sammy. And their Dad made their lives hell, albeit in different ways" Dean turned and looked over the rest of the room. "All the food, he must have been starving, not knowing how to satisfy it"

"Well, he obviously figured it out eventually"

"But why were they apart, what the hell happened to them? Its only been a couple of months"

Sam moved round the room trying to not step in anything squishy. He swung open the bathroom door and flicked on the light. There were bloody towels on the floor and the shower tray was stained red. "He tried to clean up" He crouched down, inhaling discreetly over the towels. "Gotta be a week ago"

"Crap" Dean kicked something. "He ain't coming back either, too smart for that"

"He's gonna be a menace Dean, we need to find him"

"Kinda what I'm trying to do little brother"

"For revenge Dean. This is now a hunt. He's nuts, he's not got a pack..he quite happily ripped his own Dad into tiny little pieces" Sam spun slowly in his crouched position coming to a stop facing the small cupboard underneath the sink. He slid it open. "Uh, Dean.."

"What?" His brother filled the bathroom doorway.

Sam pulled the bunched up material out, slips of paper scattered over the floor. "I've smelt this before"

Dean raised a brow then frowned. "So have I" He growled, Sam watched his brothers eyes flash. "Aoife.."

"This must have been hers"

His brother spun on his heels. "Move Sammy"

"Dean.."

"He's got her scent Sam!" The other vampire was nearly at the door now.

"Dean! Wait!" He ran after him, sliding on something he didn't want to think about as he tried to catch his brother who seemed to be rapidly descending into some kind of rage. "Dean..! Shit!" He was slammed up against the wall outside the room, his brother lifting him clean from the floor, teeth bared.

"No waiting" Dean snarled.

Sam resisted the urge to descend into a full blown fight out in the car park, he didn't want them to be connected with anything in that room. "We need to cover our arses with the reception girl Dean, and find out if my guess at a week is correct. She could also have some useful information, she knew something was wrong"

Fiery green burned into his own eyes, but there was still a flicker of recognition. Dean hadn't completely lost it yet. "You do it" The words were ground out.

"Yeah, I think that's best" Sam felt himself be slowly lowered. "You call the house. Reassure yourself"

"We leave in five"

"Of course" As his shirt was released from the death grip he turned and pulled the door shut behind him, he couldn't lock it due to the fact his brother had ripped it open but it should delay suspicion for a while, or until the smell started to bother people. "Go to the car Dean. I won't be long" He watched the other vampire stalk over to the Impala muttering to himself. If the bastard left Sam in this shit hole he was going to pay.

* * *

><p>Dean gripped the steering wheel, phone on speaker by his side ringing, and ringing, and ringing. "Damn it" He growled. He started the engine then there was a click.<p>

"Dean?"

"Jesus John, where the fuck have you been?!"

"Um..in the shower"

His knuckles turned white and he willed himself not to shout at his Childe. "Where's Aoife?"

"Downstairs with Cam"

"Get them both upstairs John. Lock everything"

"Dean, what's wrong?" There was a slight edge to the other vampires voice now.

"Her brother..we think he's on her trail..and he's not human anymore John"

There was a hiss. "Shit"

"Keep together. Don't let any fucker in. I'll be as quick as I can"

"You think he's here?"

"I think he's way too close for comfort"

"Can we take him?"

"You don't try"

"Dean..?"

"Probably, but only as a last resort. He's insane sweetheart, that counts for a lot in a fight"

"Yeah I know"

"Aoife.." And Dean could hear the desperation on his own voice. He eyed the reception door.

"He won't get her Sire, I promise. We're good at this, we'll do everything we can"

He nodded then rolled his eyes at himself. "Ok, ok. Just…get it done, now" He flipped shut the phone and stared at the place his brother had disappeared into five minutes ago. Suddenly the door swung open and Sam was running towards the car, Dean frowned, going to exit the car. Then his brother gestured to him to keep the engine going and suddenly he was there, back passenger door opening and Sam tumbling in with his baggage. "Uh, Sam?"

"Go Dean, shit" His brother leant over the bundle as the car gunned out if the car park.

"What the fuck have you done Sammy?"

"Nothing, well, not like you think"

He pressed down harder on the accelerator. "Sammy..?"

"When I got in there the boss was in the office. He found out she let us in Dean..he was beating the shit out of her"

"What is it with these crazy fuckers?"

"I think she's dying Dean, I think he caught her funny, on the head"

"Crap, crap. This is not what I need Sam"

"You wanted me to leave her there Dean?"

"I can't Sammy, I'm sorry…Aoife..I need to get home"

His brother met his gaze briefly in the rearview mirror. "I know. I'll fix this"

"No Sam"

"Isn't this what you do Dean? Hm, how many have you saved like this?"

"How many have you?"

They glared at each other for a moment before he focused back on the road, ignoring the desire to descend into panic. "Shit Sam, this is not good. What about the boss man?"

"Dead"

"Shit"

"He pissed me off"

"You can't kill people cause they piss you off Sam"

"He's killed this girl Dean, and he could identify us"

"This is seriously walking the line"

"And your little revenge trip isn't?"

He stared out along the dark road watching the white lines disappear under his wheels, he'd always driven fast but with his vampire reflexes he was confident to be pushing the 130 mark. "Things like this Sam, they can push us over the edge"

"You were prepared to take the risk Dean"

"She's my everything"

"I know"

His eyes flickered to the girl half laid out over his brothers lap, he could hear her heart slowing, her breathing shallowing. He gripped the wheel a little tighter and nodded. "Fix this Sam"

"Always"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Colorado Springs..<strong>

Major Evan Lorne threw himself on the couch in his new apartment and cracked open a beer before pulling out the file he'd had to sign no less than five separate release forms to be able to remove from the base. His new posting excited him in a way his work hadn't done for a long time but the amount of paperwork there was to get through before being allowed within twenty feet of the gate was monumental. O'Neill had given the nod for him to take some home which Evan had a funny feeling had lowered the amount of security checks by about four release forms, and possibly an invasive personal pat down.

He snagged the top piece of paper, eyes skimming over it for anything that merited his attention, now he was up to the year 2005 he'd honed this skill to perfection, figuring out halfway through 1999 that if he read every mission report, medical report and scientific analysis word by word it would take him five years, four months and three days to get through them all.

He took a pull of beer and made a note on the pad sitting on the low table in front of him before placing it to the side and picking up the next page. He ran his eyes down it before setting it down on top of the other one. Reaching for the next paper Evan frowned and paused in his movements before going back to his previous page. Sitting back on the couch he settled in to read it again, this time word for word, something had caught his eye and he wasn't sure what.

Nearing the end of the page he frowned again, maybe he had been mistaken. But no, there it was, a name sat two lines from the end of the report. Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Evan placed his beer on the table and sat with the paper in his hand, elbows propped on his knees. He stared at it. That name, it was tied to another, one that had haunted him for the past three years and Mitchell had been absent from the annual get together last year.

He put the piece of paper next to his beer then turned back to the file, all thoughts of studying mission reports out the window as he searched for any other mentions of his old friend. But it turned out he got a lot of studying in too because Cameron Mitchell was in every single one.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron watched his GrandSire's mate as she stood at the darkened windows of the bedroom, despite the situation he and John had hesitated when it had come to the decision of what room to gather in. They had eventually settled upon theirs, with the reasoning that if Aoife's brother did track her to the house maybe his and John's scent would cover hers for a vital few moments, and although Dean always made it clear any of his family were welcome anywhere in his house since his mate's arrival the bedroom had become slightly off-limits.

He vaguely understood, Aoife's presence in his and John's space was causing him to feel a little restless and he'd noted that she had been careful not to unnecessarily touch the furniture or any of their possessions.

"Sweetheart.." John moved closer to the other vampire. "We need to pull the drapes, and get you away from the window"

She continued to look out into the night. "It won't make any difference, upstairs or down, closed curtains or not, if he has my scent…my brother is as driven as my Sire"

John looked at Cameron and raised a brow. He shrugged back. They couldn't touch her, not without risking the wrath of Dean if they didn't have a damn good explanation for their scent being on her skin and buried deep inside the mistreated and abused young woman there was a stubborn streak that ran a mile wide. His mate ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe so, but I'd rather not have to explain to your mate why I didn't do everything in my power to hide you. He's mean when he's mad"

Aoife twisted her head to smile over her shoulder. "I have noticed.." She frowned.

Cameron felt John's suddenly heightened tension tighten his own shoulders. "What?"

She blinked and turned back to the window, head tilting to one side. "He is here"

"Shit" Cameron licked his lips, trying to catch whatever scent she was picking up. But this dick was her family, she'd be able to pick him out in a crowd a mile away "John?"

His mate had his eyes closed, head tipped to a similar angle as Aoife. "I can't get it" John opened his eyes. "You sure?"

Aoife nodded. "Yes, there are differences but it is him"

"How far?"

"Perhaps half a mile away"

"Damn it" John pursed his lips in thought.

"Do as Dean said, do not endanger yourselves" Aoife smiled. "I shall sit quiet I promise"

"He's still gonna smell you sweetheart, what do you think brought him here?"

"The relaxed yet fulfilling Texan lifestyle?"

Cameron snorted. John glared at her. "Very funny"

"Thank you"

The oldest vampire rolled his eyes. "This is serious Aoife, shit"

"I know" She moved from the window and pulled closed the drapes. "If our guess that Aiden is now a wolf is correct we must be very careful"

"Can you not pick it up in his scent?"

Aoife shook her head. "No, it is not a skill I have honed, and I do not know what their markers are. I am quite sure he is not a vampire but that may be because he does not carry our family's scent. It is a pity Dean was not more specific"

"I think he was a little distracted with fighting off his impending breakdown" John swept his gaze round their room. "Even with his driving I'm guessing he won't be back for another hour, maybe your brother will be wary once he picks up the scents of other vampires. Back off, or at least take the time to come up with some kind of plan"

"I doubt it" Aoife shook her head. "He was never patient as a human, and his survival instinct was barely present the last time I saw him"

"Great, a crazy arse, suicidal wolf"

"Who is also very focused" She raised a brow. "Maybe I should attempt to engage him? It is me who he wishes to see after all"

"No fucking way" Cameron glared at her. "For all of our arse's sakes"

"If he enters the house we must stop him" She smoothed the front of her clothes. "Aiden will force our hand"

"I don't think he's going to be in the talking mood sweetheart" John's brow furrowed a little. Cameron shifted and prodded at their bond, his mate was worryingly keeping his thoughts to himself. "Your brother is still young, whatever he is. Our strength will far outweigh his, it would only be his mental instability and his obsession that could give him an edge. But it could also cause him to make a few mistakes" John nodded slightly. "We wait. See what game plan he chooses"

"John, I'm not sure…"

"Cameron" He was shot a pointed look. "If it was just us I'd say we turn the tables, hunt him down. But we need to stay here with Aoife unless he gives us no choice. What if we leave the room, the house, to go hunting and he gives us the slip? Makes it here before we do?"

He nodded wearily. "Yeah sure. I know..it's just, it goes against everything.." They may have been pilot's but both he and John were special ops trained, a necessity for some of the missions they had undertaken and it grated to stay hidden, wait it out. Even off-world when he'd been leading SG-1 those times had frustrated him, made him antsy. And now he was a vampire for fuck's sake and he was still being asked to step back, 'wait it out'. He'd grown to really resent those words over the months at the SGC.

"I know baby. Me too. But this is best ok?" John smiled at him. "I promise when this is done we'll go find someone for you to beat up"

Cam flipped him off as Aoife hid a smile behind her hand.

* * *

><p>Sam bent his head to examine the woman laid out over his lap and the cool leather seat of the Impala, cursing quietly as he was forced to grip on to her as they took another corner without slowing. These were not ideal conditions to be turning someone, to begin with he had hoped to delay it until they were back at his brothers nest but she had been slipping away so quickly, as it was he'd only dared to take half the blood he would usually not wanting to push her past the point where she couldn't be brought back. To make matters worse she would probably start looking for her first feed right around the time they skidded into Dean's driveway. Or crashed through his front doors. He held tight to her again. "Dean, you need to ease off round the bends"<p>

"Bite me Sam"

He glared at him in the mirror but his brothers eyes were focused solely on the road, and now blazing nicely. "You may have superhuman reflexes these days but the Impala is still an Impala Dean, it's gonna roll" There was a quiet little growl. Sam wasn't sure if it was due to him suggesting Dean add a few seconds onto their ETA or the slur on his baby.

"How is she?" The words were ground out, his brother forcing himself to give a shit about anything that wasn't getting back to his mate.

"Dead"

"Funny guy"

Sam watched the fingers grip the wheel a bit tighter. "I'll know in an hour or so. I've done all I can"

"Tash'll be pissed"

"She'll understand" He licked his lips and braved the question seeing as Dean appeared to be making the effort to not sink further into his enraged state. "If Aiden gets there before us they know what to do right?"

Dean blinked, the luminous green hidden for a millisecond before once again seeming to bathe the front seat in an eerie glow. "What?"

Sam eyed him. "Your family, Children, they know what to do if a wolf comes a-knocking?"

"Um.." For the first time since they had discovered Aoife's bed sheet his brother looked uncertain. "..shit" He punched the steering wheel. "Shit!"

"Dean?" Sam shot another quick glance down at the young woman. She was still dead.

"Shit Sammy, shit. I'm such a dick" He began scrabbling for his phone next to him, the car beginning to swerve all over the road.

Sam held tight. "Jesus Dean, either pull over or stop that"

"I'm not fucking stopping"

"Then chuck me the phone" The Impala spent another couple of seconds on two out of its four wheels as Dean tried to flip open his cell. "Dean!" He caught it in mid-air and travelling at high-speed, an inch from his own nose. "Idiot" He muttered. "Right, so they don't know what to do?"

"Call John. I didn't even bloody tell him what Aiden was.."

"What?!'

"Hey, I was a little distracted!" For a moment their eyes met in the mirror. Sam nodded, he remembered the despair, could see it reflected back in his brother's haunted gaze. Dean licked his lips. "Call John, I'll tell you what to say…"

* * *

><p>John was halfway down the stairs when the heavy wooden doors were ripped from their hinges, he ducked as one whistled past his head, the other sliding to a stop in front of his Sire's study. He eyed the man, wolf, thing, wolf man thing that stood panting in the gaping hole. He'd studied many of the books Dean had gathered after the older vampire had returned injured from the fight with werewolves, keen to learn all he could about the creatures that still posed a threat to him and his mate despite their vampiric resilience and strength.<p>

Aoife's brother did indeed appear to have been turned by a wolf but his supernatural and human traits were merging, twisting. Aiden Quinn looked like neither a wolf or a human, and yet at the same time like both. His eyes burned with rage, one flickering between the orange so common in wolves and the stunning green that was obviously a family trait, the other remaining steadfastly human. The partly elongated jaw line and nose were covered in dark hair that then ran down his throat and covered most of his bare chest, the hair on his head was wild and tangled.

Aiden's arms were hair free but they were long and deadly looking claws curled from where his nails would have been when he was a man, he was still wearing his jeans but the feet were bare and also appeared to be enlarged, claws clacking on the marble floor as he slowly padded into the house. John thought he caught a flicker of pain cross his face. Aiden Quinn had somehow got himself stuck mid-transformation and it had to hurt like a son of a bitch. John licked his lips, it probably wasn't improving his mood.

There was a low growl and he forced himself to stare into the crazily flashing eyes. He smiled, careful to show his teeth, project his dominance. He may not be the leader of this nest but John Sheppard had been turned by an Alpha and he was next in line. "Get out" He could rip this fucker apart but he figured Dean would want that pleasure. The wolf made a weird snorting noise which he presumed was its attempt at a laugh and curled its lip, John turned his nose up, the guy smelt terrible and old blood stained his teeth. "And then could I suggest a shower? Maybe some light flossing?" He could practically feel his mate rolling his eyes up in the bedroom.

"Aoife.." And with the twisted jaw and part wolf tongue her name was nearly indiscernible..nearly.

"She's on honeymoon" He kept his image relaxed, trying to subtly keep on his toes. Dean and Aoife had both been right. Her brother had crossed so far into insanity nobody could predict his actions. "In Bali"

There was another strange snort and Aiden approached the stairs. "Smell…good…" John took another step down. "Mine.." The clawed fingers flexed. "Aoife.."

"She's taken" John widened his stance on the stair. "By someone a hell of a lot prettier than you are…and who's not her brother"

"Mine.." The wolf growled and took two steps in one stride.

"No. Leave now" He could feel Cameron's panic start to edge into their bond, he willed him to keep calm, John did not need projected anxiousness impeding his senses. The wolf howled and he braced himself for the inevitable hit as Aiden began to run towards him. As a force struck him with unpredicted power John wrapped his arms round the man's chest and threw both of them over the banisters, making sure Aiden was on the bottom when they crashed onto the hard floor of the entrance hall.

Not giving his attacker time to regroup John pushed himself up and laid blow after blow to his head and face, willing the guy to just pass the fuck out. But Aiden's head must be as hard as a rock because he just kept struggling beneath him, then searing agony tore across John's side. He half growled, half whined in pain and fumbled for the other mans wrists with a vague view to pinning them down, holding them away from his body.

But now he was injured and that all important blood was draining away too quickly, John could feel his strength fading fast. Obviously sensing his increasing weakness Aiden started to buck underneath him, hands flailing, trying to get another good slash at John's skin. Their growls mingled together, his own interspersed with cursing as he tried to get a handle on the wolf, it's shifting body throwing him off-balance as a hand became a paw with too sharp claws, coarse fur became smooth skin.

Finally freeing himself of the wolf's grasp John bared his fangs, this was going to taste like shit and may give him some serious stomach upset but it was now the only way. He lowered his head and bit deep, taking care to rip and tear at the skin, inflict as much damage as possible. The man under him howled in pain and John growled, could feel his eyes sparking despite the expected rank taste of the skin beneath his lips.

But it appeared Aoife's brother did have the will to survive, in a move which must have caused considerable pain to himself he flipped them, ripping free from John's bite at the same time. He stared up at him, locked briefly with the other's gaze as the wolf's blood hit his now bared chest, a moment that felt eerily still as if the universe was waiting to see what would happen next. Then Aiden was torn away from him, Cameron throwing the werewolf bodily towards the kitchen, John heard the thunk of a very hard head hitting a very hard kitchen island.

"John.." He was pulled up and winced at the pain in his side. Cameron dropped his eyes to the wound. "Shit, I told you, stupid stubborn bastard"

"And I told you to stay upstairs" He curled his fingers over the gaping wound in his side, feeling himself reflexively hunch a little.

His mate scowled at him. "Jesus fuck John, look at you.."

"Can we maybe do this later?" John turned to see Aiden slowly pushing himself up from the floor. "Damn it, just bloody die, or at least stay unconscious"

"Driven?" Cam shifted by his side.

"Yeah, crazy prick"

His mate snorted. "You stand down for this one"

"No" The wolf shifted again, the image before them flickering. John eyed him.

"Yes"

"Cameron.."

"Get upstairs with her" There was now the sickening familiar clack of claws.

"No"

"Please John" He could feel Cameron's desperation washing over him. "Please, you're too weak now" His mate stepped in front of him, the clacking picking up in speed and volume.

"Cameron, no.." As he tried to push his mate out of the way he found him immovable, he must be even weaker than he realised. "Cam.." The other vampire was suddenly no longer in front of him as Aiden reached his destination and Cameron steered their course sideways but just like John had found he couldn't seem to get a handle on his opponent. All their learned fighting skills pointless in the face of so many shifting claws and teeth to dodge.

He felt his mate take a hit to the face. John stalked towards where they were locked together, embracing the rage that was building nicely and effectively blocking out the pain, no more fucking about, wound or no wound, Aiden Quinn was dying, now. He grunted as Cameron hit him full force in the chest and they very ungracefully tumbled back into the entrance hall. John untangled himself from his mate's limbs and stood in time to watch the wolf hurtling towards them, teeth bared, his feet not even making contact with the ground and Aiden must have taken a flying leap… he stood in front of Cameron, his side hurt like fuck, he wasn't sure if he actually had any blood left in him but his mate…he was everything, and he'd be buggered if this crazy fuck took him from John…he clenched his jaw and readied himself to meet the wolf mid-air…

Aiden dropped, the sound of a gunshot echoing through the house as a brief look of surprise crossed his face before he hit the marble.

* * *

><p>Cameron got to his feet grumbling quietly at the flashes of pain before following John's gaze which was directed towards the winding staircase. Aoife stood a few steps from the bottom stair, gun still pointed to where she had fired at her brother, the dim light from the hall above reflecting off its polished barrel. He curled his arm around his mate's waist, exhaustion and pain was flowing freely through their bond telling him John didn't even have the energy to try to block it. He growled quietly. "Couldn't have mentioned the gun before John nearly fucking died?"<p>

"Cameron.." The older vampire shifted in his hold. "..not now baby"

"No John, I mean what the.."

"Sam called from Dean's phone" Aoife lowered her weapon, fingernails tracing patterns over the banisters, cool green eyes never leaving his. "Told me where the gun was if Aiden got here before them" She waved it. He fought the urge to duck. "Silver bullets"

"I don't fucking believe this" Cameron couldn't stop thinking about the agonising pain shooting down his side as he paced their room upstairs, the horrifying moment when he thought his everything was gone.

"Baby, cut it out" And now his mate was starting to feel uneasy again. "You ok sweetheart…"

There was the sound of tyres screeching to a stop and Cam felt himself be tugged back. "John..?"

"He's pissed Cameron, really, really pissed" John gestured to Aoife with the hand that wasn't gripping Cam's waist for support. "Over here hon, just in case"

"Won't that piss him off even more?"

"I agree with Cameron"

"Just get here" His mate hissed beside him.

Cam had been feeling John's pain, and for the past few seconds, his panic, but now washing over all of that was his GrandSire's rage. He fought back the whine, it was all-consuming, no mercy, burning hot. He nodded at the female vampire. "Aoife…"

There was a deep growl, one that hit the base of his spine and made his legs shake ashamedly. "Don't…move" And despite the order not being directed at him Cameron wanted to tell Dean that he had no intention of moving, that he'd do anything he said and keep doing it forever, and he knew it was just his instincts kicking in when faced with a ballistic Alpha but it didn't suck any less. He bit his lips shut and watched as, against all probability, Aoife calmly began her journey down the stairs, gun held loosely by her side.

Another growl and Cam felt John's knees buckle beneath him. He eyed his GrandSire who was watching his mate move towards him, disobeying the one command he'd managed to grind out in human words. Dean was framed in the already decimated doorway and while he wasn't quite frothing at the mouth yet he may as well have been, his eyes were so lit up they were practically illuminating the hallway and his tongue was darting through his exposed teeth, running over and over the tips of his fangs, his chest rising and falling as if panting despite the fact he hadn't taken a breath in years. "Mine.." And this word was whispered softly but it made Cam want to whine again and Aoife paused in her movements, foot hanging off the bottom step.

Dean broke into a run and he felt John try to move to get to her first, he tightened his grip, pulling his mate back. Neither of them were strong enough to take down their leader in his blinding rage, even if they hadn't just fought off a batshit crazy wolf. Then Dean was sent to the floor with a snarl, his brother on top of him, attempting to use his body mass to keep him there. There was a brief struggle as they fought for dominance which ended with his GrandSire still pinned by Sam but now facing up and with one arm free to land a blow to his face.

Sam's head shot round and he growled. "Dean, enough!"

"Off!" The other vampire snarled and bared his teeth, swinging back for another punch. "Mine, have"

"Not until you come the fuck back down!" Sam took another blow and Cam was impressed despite the dire situation. "Dean..!" He cursed as he was bucked off and rolled to his feet as his brother resumed his path to his mate who had taken several steps back up the staircase. Making chase he grabbed Dean's waist and threw them sideways, crashing through the banisters and landing in a heap near Cam and John's feet. Sam stood, his grip on Dean's shirt forcing him up with him, he slammed him against the surviving pieces of wood. "Enough Dean, that is enough. You hear me?"

"How dare you" And now his GrandSire's voice was cold, and old, so old, and his rage had moved from burning hot to burning ice. Cam shivered and tried to drag John further away. "She is mine"

"Yes, and you can have her when you bring yourself back big brother" Sam pressed him in further, the banisters creaking their protest behind them. "I let you near her like this and I'll never forgive myself, you will never forgive me. And I get enough of your bitching. Come back Dean, then you can go see her"

The other vampire squirmed for a minute then seemed to slump slightly. Dean nodded. "Sure, sure. Ok Sammy. I'm sorry.." But as Sam's grip loosed a little he smiled, lips curling up exposing his fangs. With a roar he pushed against his larger sibling and propelled him backwards until they tripped over the still slowly bleeding body of Aiden Quinn and began to once again exchange blows on the floor, in what was a little like a particularly brutal playground fight.

Cam looked at his mate. "What do we do?"

"I think Sam has this one" John flinched a little as said vampire had his head slammed against the marble. "Or..maybe not. Shit"

"How dare you try to keep me from her!" Another slam into the floor.

"Shit" They looked up at Aoife. "Go sweetheart"

She shifted her gaze from the fight to them. "No"

"Yes, he's scaring you. That says something" John pleaded with her. "Please hon, when he comes round he'll be devastated"

Her eyes flickered to the two older vampires who had rolled a little closer to the door again, Dean back on top, arm pulled back to lay another punch to his little brothers face. "This is all my fault"

"No, it isn't" Cam hefted John up a little.

"Yes, it is. I should have been able to talk Dean out of it. Now, look at you both, and look at them. They are brothers"

"Brothers beat each other up all the time, trust me"

John nodded his agreement. "Uh huh"

"John.."

"That is enough!" In what had to be a perfect comedic moment had they been in a sitcom the brothers paused, frozen with Dean's fist an inch from Sam's nose, the younger brother's elbow about to jab into his ribs. They both stared at the door. An older man with a beard that looked like it hadn't been combed since it first sprouted from his chin cocked his shotgun.

"Now boys, I know this won't kill ya no more but it will hurt like a son of a bitch, and neither of you will be so pretty afterwards so I suggest you cut it out and tell me what the fuck is going on here" Dean growled. "And none of that Dean Winchester, vamp or no" The safety was clicked off. The sound was almost instantly echoed, Cam looked up, Aoife had re-aimed her weapon, straight at the newcomers chest.

"And who are you..?" The soft melodies of her Irish accent suddenly didn't seem so pretty anymore. "..to come here and threaten my family, my mate?"

He snorted. "You should know girl, you invited me"

"You did?" Cam stared at her.

"Uh, you did?" Sam peered around his brother's frozen form.

She smiled and lowered her weapon. "If I did you must be Bobby. I do apologise, as you can see.." She gestured around the now completely destroyed ground floor.

"Been busy. And the Winchester kinda busy too"

John gave a half-hearted chuckle then whimpered quietly. Cam turned to face him. "Shit, baby..?"

"It's ok my love" He smiled weakly at him. "Just need to replenish my levels"

He nodded. "Of course, I'm so…"

There was another loud growl and whatever shock Bobby's voice had inflicted on Dean must have now worn off because he was pushing off Sam and heading for Aoife again. His brother grabbed at his foot. "Stubborn asshole! Will you quit it?!"

"Back off" The words were snarled out and Dean tried to kick Sam in the face.

"I'm telling you son, I will shoot" The vampire stopped and blinked dazedly at the only human in a ten mile radius. Cam hoped it was because his fight with Sam had drained some of the rage. "I known you since you were a knee-high Dean Winchester and whatever you're planning on doing I know you'll regret. You're a good man, a good..vampire. And your girl is safe, your family alive, and your enemy seems to have been killed several times over if his stink is anything to go by. Time to let it go son" A bushy brow was raised. "Don't be an ijit"

While Bobby had been talking Sam had gotten to his feet and was now placed between Dean and the stairs where Aoife was stood. She made her way back down, moving to stand on the stair below him. He frowned, she waved a hand. "He will not hurt me, not ever" She tilted her head and Dean shifted his gaze to meet her eyes. "Would you?"

He looked at the fallen body of her brother, eyes flickering over John and Cam before returning to his mate, the gun still hooked into her fingers. He closed his eyes briefly and licked his lips. "Never" And the edge was gone, his voice still sounding strained but it's echoes of the beast nearly non-existent now, and when he opened his eyes they sparked but the flames were dying. He seemed to pull in a needless breath then wordlessly took to the stairs, gently removing the gun from Aoife's hand before guiding her up and away from the man she had just shot and killed.

"Well?" Bobby shot Sam a questioning look once they disappeared from view.

The younger Winchester nodded thoughtfully. "They should be fine. He feels…warmer"

Cam matched his affirmative nod. "Yeah, I can hardly feel any rage now at all" He gently encouraged John over to the upturned sofa, murmuring his thanks as Sam righted it and placed some cushions at one end. "I'm gonna get you something John, once you've drunk we'll get you to bed"

His mate nodded and settled back. "Thank you baby" He stroked a hand down his cheek. "I'm sorry"

"I'm getting used to it" Cam grinned at the half-hearted one-fingered salute and moved over to the fridge.

"So Sam, am I getting an explanation, and a place to stay where I don't wake up a vamp? It seems to be some kind of epidemic round here"

Cam snorted quietly into the fridge door.

"Sure Bobby, and we'll try to refrain from eating you"

"I'm touched, I really am. Now, we'd better shift the body huh? Don't think we need Dean or his girl seeing that when they get up in the morning, uh evening"

"Yeah, let me just realign my nose first" Cam quietly closed the fridge door and shared a smile with his mate. You could tell these two, and Dean, had a hell of a special bond, one that worked just fine without the vampire equation. "And I'd better ring Tash too"

"You're gonna be in so much trouble"

Sam flipped John off in the mirror as he examined his beaten face. "Bastard"

"Me or Dean?"

"Both of you" He winced slightly then turned around. "Right, body first. If you think the smell is bad try experiencing it with a vamp's nose"

"Thought yours was broken"

Sam glared at him. "Come on old man"

"Yeah, yeah" Bobby leant his shotgun against the wall and moved to grab Aiden's ankles. "Then you'd better go let your friend out the car, she doesn't look too happy, wouldn't want her eating Dean's upholstery, there'd be no bringing him back from that tantrum"

Cam stared at Sam. "Uh.."

"Ah" Sam gently placed the shoulders he was holding back onto the floor. "Um, excuse me"

* * *

><p>Dean quietly closed the door behind him not bothering to lock it, only someone incredibly suicidal or stupid would dare consider interrupting. Most of his rage had fallen away but the white-hot ball of fire made up from his anger and fear still sat in his chest making his lungs burn and the bile to sit at the back of his throat. That wouldn't leave him until his mate was covered in him once more, until he could satisfy the strange craving to claim her all over again.<p>

Aoife was untouched but her brothers stink permeated his nest, clung to her hair and clothes, and the paralysing fear that she would be taken from him had Dean half wishing that she was human again, that he could mark his territory as he had done that first night. His mate was watching him silently, her uneasiness and anxiousness not as strong as when he had first brought her here but present nonetheless. She had not felt this way since the creation of their bond.

Moving to the drinks cabinet he placed the gun gently on its top and licked his lips, reaching for the whisky. His children were hurt, he'd just beaten the crap out of Sammy and his soul mate had been forced to kill her own brother, there would be repercussions but they could be dealt with later, when he was back in the right head space. He removed the stopper from the crystal decanter, careful to suppress the shaking of his hands, not let it clink against the sides. "Your clothes my love" His voice was still deeper, more primal but the growl had left its edges.

As he listened to the rustle of silk as the halter neck was untied and her outfit slithered down over her skin Dean drained his glass and poured another. "Bed, hands and knees" He threw the whole measure of whisky down his throat and refreshed his glass once more, waiting until the sounds of the bed shifting ceased. Drinking down half of his third glass he then turned, feeling his fangs descend and his dick harden at the sight of his mate on all fours on their bed, waiting. He growled.

Moving to the bedside he placed his still half full glass upon it and began to slide the buttons free on his shirt, taking up a slow prowl around the bed, hungry eyes running over her. The low light threw shadows over her naked body, highlighting and hiding at the same time, pale sun-starved skin with darkened curves. The mass of red hair was brushed over one shoulder exposing as much of her neck to him as was possible, he could see the tips of it curling against the comforter.

Her pert breasts hung beneath her, soft pink nipples now dark and hardened, making his mouth water. His eyes raked down, across the arch of her back and upwards, hungrily taking in the curve of her arse lifted in the air for him. Dean reached out a finger to touch the back of her neck, trailing it down her spine and over her arse as he walked back towards the bottom of the bed. She shivered under his touch and whined quietly.

"Very pretty my love, and all for me" Another whine and a nod. He ran his tongue over the tip of a fang and palmed his crotch through his jeans. "Mine"

As he rounded the bottom of his bed he released her from his touch and turned to savour the view from behind. The exquisite roundness of her arse, smooth thighs parted slightly, light catching the glistening centre. He growled again, flared his nostrils to capture her scent. "Smell so good" He curled a finger between her legs, bringing it back to his mouth so he could indulge in her taste. "Taste so good"

Dean growled again and shook his head slightly as he was hit with her emotions, her wants and desires. Aoife was opening up their bond, showing him he had free rein, that she wanted whatever he was prepared to give. He rolled his shoulders to try to relax then slid his shirt from them and kicked off his boots before stripping off his socks and releasing the buckle on his belt. He pulled it through the loops on his jeans, enjoying the snapping of the leather.

He brought it up to his eye line, examining it thoughtfully for a moment. Eventually he chucked it to the side, this wasn't a punishment, it was a reclaiming. Dean settled between her legs on his knees, leaning over his mate so his bare chest pressed against her back and ground his still denim covered dick over her sensitive skin. Aoife purred and wiggled back against him.

Wrapping her hair in his fist Dean pulled her head to the side and ran his tongue up her neck, licking over her skin, denying them both the satisfaction of sinking his teeth in. Her purrs turned to small disgruntled growls and his mate tried to pull free of the hold on her hair. He snarled in her ear, yanking hard to snap her head round. Aoife glared at him, luminous green glowing dangerously.

"Mine" He let his eyes burn into hers, gave a deep low growl. "All for me"

His mates upper lip curled and for a moment Dean thought she was going to be stupid enough to challenge him but then Aoife's eyes dropped and she nodded, the wonderful feelings of her compliance and devotion being sent back through their bond. Murmuring his approval Dean pressed harder into her back and released her hair, circling her wrists with his fingers, sliding his hands up her arms, over her shoulders and around her throat. He squeezed and the Alpha in him gave a smug smile at her whimper.

Leaning back he trailed his fingers from her throat down her sides, grazing her breasts, dipping into the curve of her waist and then up over the cheeks of her arse. Dean nipped gently at his mate's hip, a shallow bite that would barely register but gave him a little taste. Running a slick stripe over the wound he then moved gracefully round so he could face her. Dean brushed his fingers over her breasts, rubbing his thumbs hard over her nipples, pinching and rolling. Aoife whined again and he growled in reply before dropping her breasts.

Dean pushed his lips onto hers. Forcing his tongue into Aoife's mouth he claimed and re-explored every part of it, sucking on her tongue and running his own over her fangs, merging their tastes, reinforcing the bond. In answer to her increasing whimpers he fisted one hand back into all that hair and dropped the other to her breasts, squeezing and cupping, scratching his fingernails over her nipples hard enough to draw blood. When she began to practically sob into his mouth he wrenched her face away from his using her hair.

"On your back" He growled.

As Aoife flipped herself over he stood and her darkened eyes followed him to the bottom of the bed where he knelt back between her legs. Dean circled her ankles with his fingers and squeezed before stroking his hands up her calves, lightly tickling over the backs of her knees, kneading firmer into the wonderful flesh of her thighs. He pushed her legs up and apart, pressing her knees into the mattress, knowing his mate could take this manipulation now. Like this Aoife was totally open and exposed for him, he growled and leant more of his weight on the hands that were pinning her open.

"Don't fucking move" Dipping his head he sank his teeth into that wonderful spot that always made his mate utter those exquisite sounds and give off the most blissful scent each and every time. He purred around his feeding, when he was done there wouldn't be an unmarked inch of skin to be seen.

* * *

><p>Dean sat back to admire his work. Aoife's body was littered with his marks, beautifully perfect bites, trailing smears of red and blossoming purple bruises in the shape of his mouth and fingers. Her eyes were flaring but also glazed with pleasure, fangs peeking through her parted lips, arousal dripping onto the sheets below her.<p>

"Perfect baby, so fucking beautiful like this" His voice cracked with lust, the love flowing between them gentling his still frayed nerves. Aoife whined. "Soon my love, I promise"

He stood and pushed off his jeans and boxers in one movement, groaning as the cool air of the room hit his dick. He'd been hard for what felt like hours now and he knew his promise to her was also to himself. Dean needed to be in her soon. But for now he squeezed the base of his dick and settled back between her legs on his knees, allowing himself to inhale deeply and enjoy her scent, then he lowered his head and ran his tongue along her folds, flicking her clit with the tip as he passed.

Aoife arched off the bed and cried out his name, he growled in response and buried his face deeper between her legs, covering himself in her scent. As he circled her clit with his tongue he slid two fingers inside her and curled them scraping against the sensitive flesh inside of her. Then his mate was gripping his fingers, sucking them impossibly deeper inside of her and her hips were pushing her sex into his mouth, desperately seeking that last bit of friction needed to push her over the edge.

Dean added another finger, twisted, and sucked on her clit and she was calling his name, muscles rippling around him, trapping his fingers where she needed them. Without giving her time to recover he pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. Sliding an arm under her he pulled her up until she got the message and went onto her knees. Gathering her climax from between her legs Dean slicked himself up before running it up and over her arse. He leant back over her. "Mine, all of you, everywhere"

Sinking his teeth into the back of his mate's neck to keep her in place Dean slid his now painfully hard dick between her cheeks and pushed against the unrelenting ring of muscle, growling around his mouthful of flesh as he thrust harder, the sound becoming a groan as her walls accepted then instantly tightened around him in protest. Aoife began to struggle and whine beneath him.

Hanging onto her with his fangs and growling louder he forced her to take all of him, grinding his hips against the soft flesh of her perfect arse before pulling out to the head then plunging back in again. Another grind of his hips then he pulled out and slammed back into her. His world began to narrow, just like it had that first time, and this was perfect, as close as he could get to recreating that moment. By taking something he hadn't yet taken from her.

Then it was just them, just her, her cries of his name, her body squirming under his and her arse rippling around him, pulling him in deeper with every thrust until she screamed his name again and her body tightened and stilled. The pressure and movement around his dick meant he managed one more shaky thrust before his vision whited out and every muscle in his body screamed with pleasure on the verge of pain.

When he finally managed to gather enough brain cells together Dean carefully removed his fangs and slid his dick free of her with a curse, releasing his hold, vaguely admiring the bruises in the shape of his fingers across her hips. He closed his eyes briefly, would have given a contented sigh if he still did that sort of thing, the anger was gone, and so was any negative feelings associated with his mate. Aoife quietly lowered herself to the bed and curled onto her side. He stretched out next to her, stroking the hair from her face. Unreadable green eyes stared back at him. "Ok my love?" He brushed a thumb over her lips.

Her tongue darted out, catching the tip of it. "Yes Sire"

He frowned, she was making their bond fuzzy. "Don't block me Aoife, not at times like this" His mate blinked slowly then it was almost like the cloud clearing on a sunny day. There was the usual love that travelled from her to him, but it was tainted with a little sadness, and some confusion. Dean reached for a hand, lacing their fingers together. "Do you want me to explain, properly?"

Aoife's brow furrowed then she refocused on him. "About the sex?"

He bit his lip to stop from smiling. "Yes"

"No" She shook her head. "You needed to reinforce your claim, and that was the only way you haven't had me yet"

"So romantic" He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "But basically, yes" His mate nodded. "Did I hurt you baby?"

"Only enough"

Dean smiled and released her, trailing his fingers over her marked flesh. "We should wash, and rest. Then we need to talk about today"

"I don't want to talk about it"

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "But I do, and you will do as you're told" Aoife stuck her tongue out. "Very mature my love" He pulled his mate's favourite fur from the bottom of the bed and placed it over her. "We can start in the bath, both of us need to get clean, and it will soothe your muscles"

Aoife pouted up at him, pulling the throw under her chin. "Your fault"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, I know. Still made you cum though didn't I?"

"Now who's being romantic?"

"Three times"

"Did not"

"Yeah, I really did"

"So smug"

"With good reason" Dean slipped into the bathroom before his whisky glass connected with his head.

* * *

><p>"Sure babe. Be careful ok?" Sam nodded before ending his call. He chucked his phone onto the table beside his chair, the same chair he'd sat in only a few hours ago. He ran a hand through his hair, there would only be another half hour or so before the sun began to nudge its way along the horizon and he was in dire need of some rest.<p>

"Hows Tash?" John was now sitting up, if a little gingerly, and on his second glass of blood, his mate still watching him carefully.

"She's been angrier" The other two vampires grinned at him. "Of course, she's also been a lot happier too" Sam fingered his empty glass.

"No shit, you got caught up in two murders, turned an unknown woman into a vamp and got beaten up by your brother" Cam raised a brow at him. "In one night, actually in a little less than one night"

"You should have seen 'em back in their human days" Sam flipped off his old friend. "Not a week passed when one of 'em wasn't possessed, missing, in hospital, dead or kidnapped. And don't start me on the bitching" Bobby raised his hands to make two talking mouths. "Dean said this..Sam said that..Dean's a jerk…Sam's a bitch..blah, blah, blah"

"Bite me Bobby. And we rang you with important stuff too" Sam ignored the two younger, smirking vampires. "We worked some big cases"

"Which I want to hear about when I don't have a gaping wound in my side" Cameron muttered something. "Pardon baby?" John raised a brow at his mate.

Cam glared at him. "I said…"

"I heard you, I was making a point" Sam watched as John slowly pushed himself off the couch, waving off his mate. "Thanks Sam, look I'm sorry.."

"It's no problem, we'll finish as much of the clean up as we can before sunrise then I must turn in. I have a new Childe to take care of, and maybe some sleep will rid my face of the evidence before Tash gets here" Dean's Childe grinned at him before finally graciously accepting his own mate's support and making his way tentatively to the stairs. Sam felt a stab of pity, wolf's claws hurt like a bitch and they were usually filthy, Aiden Quinn's especially. John's body would have to put a lot of effort into healing that wound and expelling any nasties. "Make sure you get plenty of rest and feed often. Bobby and I are here, Tash will leave our nest on the next sunset to join me. And I'm sure Dean will wake a lot more himself" John nodded and Cameron twisted his head to smile and mouth thank you to Sam before gently steering his mate up the staircase.

"I like 'em"

He shifted his gaze from the slowly ascending vampire's. "Pardon?"

"Your brother's family" Bobby nodded and reached for his glass. "I like 'em. Kinda weird to watch how you all interact"

"We're not freaking monsters Bobby, we're still us. Just a bit stronger and faster, with a penchant for a drop of blood every now and then"

"Let's not talk about the feeding thing yet" The old hunter drained his drink. ""And I know you're not monsters, and Dean spoke a lot about Aoife and his 'Children' but it's just strange to see you all..well, like a family"

"Thank you" Sam smiled. "I think"

"And you, even though you haven't been a part of Dean's life.."

"I share a Sire with Dean, we will always be linked, as will our families" He eyed the new-born curled in front of the fire, asleep after the effort of her change and first feed. Considering the circumstances Sam was pretty pleased with what he'd seen so far. It would just be a shame he couldn't offer her the comfort of his bed, something all unmated vampire's did for their young whether they be the good guys or not.

"Will you stay?" Bobby was eying him curiously.

"Maybe, for a little while. It's very complicated"

"Because of your allegiance with the other nest?"

"It's more than an allegiance Bobby" He got up and made his way to the drinks. "They took me in, helped me find my way as a vampire, and were there when I found Tash, when I thought I'd lost her. They are my family too"

"Even without the blood link?"

"Not all human families are linked by blood" He poured a whisky before moving over to top up the other man's glass. "Eh Bobby?"

"True son"

Sam nodded and returned the smile before retaking his seat. "So, Aoife really ask you here?"

"Yeah" Bobby swirled his glass. "Seems since Dean got in touch with us both he's been reminiscing, she thought if everything did go tits up I could maybe help. And I happened to agree with her"

"Well, she was right. You did good here"

"Maybe son, maybe"

"You bought us time, and got through to him. The bond is still there Bobby"

"Aye, maybe"

"Will you stay?" Sam raised a brow.

"For a few nights, if Dean'll have me here. Make sure everything is as it should be"

"You trust us?"

"I think he or you would have killed me by now if you were gonna" Bobby pointed at him. "And don't get no ideas neither. I'm too old to be considering eternal life"

Sam snorted. "It knocks a few years off"

"I'd need more than a few years son, and this life has battered me about enough. Don't want no more of it than is natural"

He eyed his old friend then nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Took me a long time to come to terms with the possibility of living forever, even as a vampire it's a difficult thought to get to grips with. Of course Tash's presence eased that a little. Now I can't imagine being anything else, or anywhere else"

"Good. Good to see you've both found something special too. I doubt you would have got much of a shot at it when you were human"

"I doubt we'd still be alive"

Bobby huffed a quiet laugh. "Yeah, that too"

"How is everything?"

"Just the usual" The hunter took a gulp of drink. "Whatever shit was brewing after Yellow Eyes and your Dad's death seemed to fizzle out when you two were reported dead. I made sure to confirm the story too, every hunter and any freak they came in contact with was made aware that the Winchester's were long gone, all of them"

Sam stared into his drink. "Thank you"

"You're welcome Sam" He looked up in time to catch a small sad smile cross Bobby's face. "Couldn't bring myself to turn you in, hunt you down. Figured if anyone could break the mould you two could"

"Theres more than just me and Dean, have been for as long as vampire's have existed"

"So it seems. Don't fancy trying to explain that one to the old school though" Bobby scrubbed his chin. "I'm not bringing no crazy arse hunters to your doorstep Sam. It'll be a secret I take to my grave"

"I know" Sam gave his own smile. "Always have. Why do you think we came to you, all those years ago?"

"And I slammed my door in your face"

"Understandable"

"But not what a friend would do, or family"

"We understood Bobby" Sam drained his whisky. "Come on, I'll show you the spare room. It's on the ground floor and, as long as my brother hasn't turned it into a playroom or an armoury, from memory its got a comfy bed, and an en suite"

"Don't you want it Sam?"

"No, I can't share a bed with my Childe, I'll need to sleep on the sofa, watch her"

"This whole mate thing?"

He nodded as they made their way down the hall. "Unmated vampire's will spend some time with their new borns, the comfort and intimacy forges a strong bond and creates vampire's like John and Cameron. Kind and loyal"

"So this girl…?"

"She will have all the love and care I can give her within the limits of my bond with Tash. She should be fine, but I shall maybe need to find her an older vampire that she can seek comfort with eventually"

"Why did you turn her Sam?"

He swung open the door to the bedroom, relieved to see it still just that. "What?"

Bobby stepped past him and looked around before turning to face him. "Why did you turn her?"

"She was dying"

"That's it? If all vampire's thought like that there wouldn't be any humans left"

Sam frowned. "I..I don't know. She was hurt, slipping away, and it was partly our fault. And..I just couldn't let her…go"

Bobby raised a brow. "Will Tash accept that explanation?"

"I fucking hope so" Sam smiled sheepishly at his friend. "We can't lie to our mates"

"Didn't really think this one through did ya son?"

"Did so"

"Fucking ijit"

Sam rolled his eyes and went to leave the room.

"Son.."

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"You and Dean..you weren't turned like that"

"How do you know?"

"He..hinted"

"We're not evil"

"I know" Bobby shifted. "So, did it effect you? The vampire's you are now?"

"Maybe, a little" Sam shrugged. "You saw Dean today.."

The man nodded.

"Aoife is his world, but he has an edge, so do I. When our world is threatened, our reactions can be extreme even for territorial vampires. That's just an example of course"

Bobby eyed him for a moment then nodded again. "Ok Sam, just be careful"

"Always"

* * *

><p>Cameron removed his wrist from his Sire's mouth but kept him tucked into his side. John licked his lips and raised a brow from the pillow. "You know, I was enjoying that"<p>

"You know you got seriously hurt today right?"

"Uh huh" His mate eyed the trail of blood running down Cameron's arm. "So, if I could just…"

"You can have it when you stop dry humping my leg"

"It's not that dry"

"I mean it Sheppard"

"I love it when you use my last name. Do you think I have a military kink? Do you still have your uniform?" John grinned up at him.

"Laugh it up but there's no sex tonight"

"But you taste so good baby" He ran his tongue up Cameron's arm, hips rolling against his thigh.

"Damn it John, quit it" He manfully ignored his own erection. His mate hummed, sucking gently on the small wound Cam had opened up himself. "John…"

His Sire pulled away. "You know your taste always drives me wild baby"

"Stop being a cheesy 80's porn movie"

"You know it's true"

"John, please be serious" He propped himself up on his elbow, stroking fingers over John's cheek. "I can't lose you"

His mates expression softened. "You won't Cameron, I promise"

"Then stop doing stupid stuff"

"It's kind of my MO" The other vampire curled the hand on his good side around the back of Cameron's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm here my love" He murmured against his lips.

Cameron closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle stroke of their tongues against each other, opening up their bond, moaning quietly at the strength of the love flowing off his mate. He pulled back, keeping his eyes shut.

"Baby.."

He licked his lips, tasting his Sire. "Umhmm"

"Any chance of a hand job?"

He opened his eyes and glared down into his mate's lazy smile. "You are such a dick sometimes"

"I love you"

"Yeah, yeah"

John dropped his hand from Cameron's neck and slid it under the comforter. He growled as strong fingers wrapped round his hard-on, slow but firm strokes. "No acrobatics my love, I promise. I just want to be close, intimate"

Cam rolled his neck as the familiar tendrils of pleasure built low in his stomach, tried to bite back the groan as John latched back onto his wrist with a moan. Surrendering to the inevitable he ran a hand gently down his Sire's stomach, indulging in the feel of coarse hair and lithe muscle under his fingers until his own hand curled around John's dick. The fangs in his wrist dug a little deeper as he began to return the gesture, slow and deliberate, watching for any sign of discomfort. But his mate just moaned again, eyelids fluttering shut.

"I love you too John" The other vampire hummed contentedly and thrust gently into his grip.


End file.
